C'est la vie
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Cómodo lejos de la guerra y la tragedia, Draco creció en Francia casi ajeno a la guerra contra el Lord oscuro de Inglaterra, posteriormente el destino se muestra caprichoso.Drarry(Top!Draco/Bottom!Harry) "Fest Top!Draco 2016:AU's"
1. Capítulo 1: Rutina

**C'est la vie**

 **Resumen:**

Cómodo lejos de la guerra y la tragedia, Draco creció en Francia casi ajeno a la guerra contra el Lord oscuro de Inglaterra, posteriormente el destino se muestra caprichoso.

 **Drarry**

 **(Top!Draco/Bottom!Harry)**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Fanfic Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual. Si no es de su agrado, no lea.

-No soy muy aficionada a la narración no lineal, pero esta será implementada.

-Draco es mitad Veela, si esto no te agrada, por favor, no leas.

 **-Este historia fue hecha para el "Festival Top!Draco 2016: AU´s" celebrado por las páginas We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry.**

* * *

 **Gracias a Scarlett O'Haran por betear este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 1:** Rutina

Era su costumbre levantarse temprano en la mañana, caminar a su café favorito y ser atendido por la mesera de siempre, ella le sirvió sus magdalenas preferidas, el café con poca azúcar y la misma cantidad de mermelada.

Bernadette, la hermosa mesera de hoyuelos y sonrisa carismática, le daría el diario matutino cinco minutos después de terminar su comida como cortesía de la casa. Ella conocía bien su rutina, sabía que todos los lunes eran días de magdalena, los viernes no le serviría café si no té, y en su tarea de obsérvalo notó sólo le interesaría la sección de economía del diario.

Él llevaba asistiendo nueve años al establecimiento después de todo, se crean rutinas y cortesías entre los meses y años, aunque Bernadette en especial conocía más a Draco Malfoy de lo que cualquiera en ese café muggle podría conocerlo, ambos eran magos.

Así que Bernadette sabía que el hombre guapo, siempre sentado en la ventana, no era un simple don nadie. Irradiaba ese halo casi proveniente del mismísimo y divino cielo sólo porque era mitad Veela, en especial, que era el secretario general del Ministerio de Cooperación Mágica Internacional Francés y un mísero chasquido de sus dedos largos podría hacer de su vida un infierno.

¿Y qué hacía un honorable Sangre Pura, descendiente de orgullosos Veelas y de la casta de nobles magos más influyente de Francia pisando aquel café Muggle?

Ella nunca le hizo una sola pregunta que no fuese concerniente al menú o la comida, pero mientras Bernadette y tres chicas más bebían la imagen de hombre rubio con el sol de la mañana dibujando su perfil apuesto, estaba casi segura de que era por privacidad.

Como era costumbre, pidió la cuenta y acomodó prolijo la paga y la propina.

—Merci, Mademoiselle—Bernadette se inclinó con gracia y sonrió, Draco apenas le echó un vistazo o siquiera notó el esmero con que estaba hecho su peinado aquel día, como todos, para que él la notara y le pidiera una cita.

Pero así como un día cualquiera el Secretario General del Ministerio de Cooperación Mágica Internacional no notó más que la hora y se marchó.

Draco en realidad si lo notaba, pasaba a diario y era tan cotidiano como su rutina, lo notaba desde su niñez cuando la niñas se le acercaban para mirarlo jugar o los adultos se aglomeraban a su alrededor suspirando por su belleza angelical, vivía consciente de lo que las personas pensaban de él, como descaradamente lo miraban al caminar o paseaban sus miradas anhelantes por su figura. Gozaba de la atención de cualquiera y lo utilizaba a su favor, era un don que pesaba en la política y su trabajo.

Si Bernadette se atreviera a preguntarle algún día el porqué un conservador Sangre Pura como él comía y caminaba en lugares Muggles le diría que no era por la privacidad, en el mundo no mágico también era foco de miradas y medidas sociales sólo por su presencia, era más que todo para tomar un respiro antes de adentrarse en el sagaz mundo de la política francesa.

Ataviado en su abrigo y la divagación, cruzó el muy conocido callejón adoquinado en un intento de evitar la afluencia de personas, un par de estudiantes intentaron ser discretas al pasar a su lado, Draco las miró por encima del hombro con una leve sonrisa ya anticipando su reacción, la niñas no tardaron en murmurar embelesadas entre sí.

Eran tan fáciles.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo una vez más y comprobó la hora, iba con 20 minutos de sobra para su reunión en el senado.

—Tengo tiempo.

Cerró el fino reloj con el pulgar y antes de guardarlo acarició la carátula plateada con una M grabada en él, era un regalo de su padre.

Levantó su mirada con un gesto aburrido y la vaga idea de estarse perdiendo de algo, fue entonces cuando le vio, no podía ser coincidencia que caminara contrarió a él o que los rizos de su cabello negro fueran rozados por el viento con tanta gracia, no era coincidencia a pesar de que los ojos verdes observaban a alguien más.

—¡Fleur, aquí!— llamó a alguien, Draco notó tenía un distintivo acento británico, se veía famélico con el suéter viejo color musgo de tamaño grande pero el brillo de sus ojos verdes almendrados le atraía con desmedida fuerza, tenía una sonrisa abierta y gentil curveada en sus labios pálidos, casi melancólica.

Draco nunca estuvo hechizado por nadie, ni por la belleza o un porte, jamás entendió que se sentía embelesarse por alguien como la personas lo hacían por él. No lo entendió hasta ese día, cuando tuvo que parar de caminar para evitar un accidente, el día en que sus ojos siguieron sin permiso el brillo apabullante de una sonrisa y la figura de su propietario.

El hombre británico se mostró ajeno, inmerso en sus propias preocupaciones caminó y Draco le siguió cada paso.

—Bill, ha pasado mucho.

—En verdad no lo creo, sigues igual de enano.

Bill era un hombre enorme y pelirrojo con cicatrices en el rostro, su sonrisa era contagiosa y a su lado sostenía de la cintura a una mujer rubia, ella apretó un beso en cada mejilla de su amigo con afecto.

—Harry querido, en un placer tenerte aquí. No sabes cuán feliz estoy de que consideraras visitarnos, Gabrielle está tan entusiasmada por verte de nuevo, no imaginas cuánto ha esperado este día—ella era francesa sin ninguna duda, su acento encajaba perfecto con cada sílaba. A Draco se le hacía conocida.

Harry rió entretenido por las palabras de la rubia, fue el momento en el que Draco decidió que más que su sonrisa amaba su risa.

El hombre pelirrojo apretó en un abrazo al diminuto británico, y como si no debiera de sorprenderle un nuevo sentimiento se albergó en el pecho de Draco: celos, sentimiento que experimento tan pocas veces en su vida que le parecían ser protagonistas de la más trillada desazón.

La mujer rubia parpadeó viéndose interrumpida de su risa, Draco intentó no parecer sorprendido cuando ella fijó sus ojos en él, no cerca ni en el panorama cercano, justamente en él, metros alejado de la escena y medio ocultó tras una bodega de periódicos.

"Aléjate" decían sus ojos decididos.

Su olor era sutil, dulce como las flores pero notable, era un Veela criando, nadie querría entrometerse en el camino de una Veela con niños.

Sin embargo, ella hizo una seña hacia el pequeño restaurante con un escaparate modesto de pastelería, señaló la muñeca donde llevaba un reloj de marca y sin más volvió a integrarse a la animada conversación de su pareja y amigo.

No era el día de Draco, obviamente.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Después de la guerra Inglaterra no era un lugar agradable, era un hecho tan tangible como el aire, la muerte había traído a la desolación como acompañante asentando sus raíces melancólicas, sus fúnebres sombras se extendían con lentitud sobre las familias y los recuerdos de sus miembros perdidos. La guerra había sido íntima, llena de pérdidas y delirios, no era algo que los magos Británicos, rezagados y hogareños, pudieran soportar con facilidad.

La familia Weasley en especial se había visto golpeada por la pérdida de dos de sus hijos, Harry no podía parar de culparse por cada muerte, angustiándose en las noches con los "Sólo y si", posteriormente las pesadillas atacaban su descanso y hacían de las mañanas más grises. No era algo que pudiese controlar, todos esos remordimientos estaban allí desde su niñez, siempre se preguntó porque los Dursley's le rechazaban o sus padres le dejaron tan pronto, dudó si fue su culpa o hizo algo mal. Con el término tardío de la guerra no tuvo dudas, fue su culpa.

Dumbledore le encomendó aquella misión antes de morir, era su deber, su destino, él la había aplazado por mero egoísmo.

¿Pero verdaderamente se merecía sufrir cada noche el fruto de las consecuencias? ¿Rememorando lo perdido todos los años que restara su vida?

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?—el suave frufru de las faldas hizo a Harry despertar de su divagación, Hermione lo miraba con esa preocupada mirada suya, aquella que lo sabía todo, pero sólo para confírmalo, preguntaba— Paris queda verdaderamente tan lejos.

Harry intentó no parecer muy taciturno, tomó una taza de té dispuesta en el comedor de la madriguera, le dio un sorbo mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana. Los últimos cuatro años el clima se había mantenido frío y nuboso, para el que quisiera olvidar era un tácito recuerdo.

—Quiero hacerlo—murmuró, bajo sus ojos las ojeras hacían valles en su rostro. Sonrió sin ningún sentimiento—Además visitare a Fleur y Bill, estoy seguro que estarán detrás de mí. Escuche que Paris es agradable en esta época del año.

—Cualquier ciudad es más agradable que Londres o Catchpole(1*) en Otoño, Harry—Hermione, rió. Ella no estaba preocupada por si Harry se perdía en un país que no conocía o cosas tan banales como el equipaje o él dinero, estaba... los Weasley estaban, preocupados por Harry.

Mientras el silencio se extendía en el comedor Hermione miraba su sortija de matrimonio, apoyada en la ventana pensó en las inocentes esperanzas que tuvo después de la guerra, rehacer su vida, buscar a sus padres, casarse con Ronald y hacer una larga vida junto a sus amigos y familiares, reconstruyendo sus familias y sanándose las heridas mutuamente. Respecto a ello todos habían sido inocentes, Harry no sanó nunca, llevaba el peso de muchas muertes sobre los hombros, él fue el encargado de acabar con Voldemort y se castigaba por no haberlo hecho antes de que la guerra arrancara gran parte de la vida en Inglaterra.

No podía culpar a la inocente Hermione de hace cuatro años que se casó apenas termino la guerra esperando un brillante futuro, ni de llorar por no encontrar a sus padres o de descubrir que Harry estaba tan roto como un muñeco viejo.

—Sabes que te puedes quedar, no ha sido tu culpa nada de lo que ha pasado—la suave voz de Hermione hizo que Harry mantuviera la sonrisa hueca, tenía intenciones de responder cuando la señora Weasley entró.

— ¿Ya hablaron? Sigues pensándolo seriamente: ¿Quieres irte?—Al contrario de Hermione la pecosa Señora Weasley no era perspicaz ni disfrazaba sus preguntas con comentarios afables.

—Quiero ir a Francia, ya he comprado los boletos de avión— Harry negó, sus rizos negros y alborotados dieron la impresión de rebotar alrededor de su rostro.

— ¿Iras en esa cosa Muggle?—Ron apareció de la nada, Harry sabía que había estado oculto en la cocina.

—No es muy distinto del Ford Anglia, Ron.

El chico pelirrojo apretó los labios con desaprobación.

—Teníamos doce años, no sabíamos que hacíamos.

— ¿Y ahora sí?—Bromeó George—Oye, mi precioso ojos de esmeralda, no estoy de acuerdo con esto de irte a París y hacerle ojitos a una francesa bonita—bromeó—Pero si es lo que te hace feliz perdonaré tu infidelidad por esta vez.

—No le des alas, George— repentinamente toda la familia Weasley estaba presente en el comedor, porque el Señor Weasley también se interrumpió con tono severo. Se dirigió a Harry con ojos acongojados— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

El Harry de hace años, voluble y seguro de sus decisiones, se habría ofendido porque dudaran tanto de él y sus decisiones como de su madurez, en cambio sólo asintió.

—Regresare en dos meses, no habrá nada de qué preocuparse.

Molly hizo una mueca amarga, su corazón de madre se sentía apesadumbrado.

—Ni un día más ni un día menos—apuntilló Hermione, ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry— Te acompañaremos al aeropuerto, Fleur y Bill tendrán un ojo en ti.

Los Weasley cumplieron, una semana después a la charla le acompañaron fascinados por ver un aeropuerto por primera vez. Harry no supo cómo corresponder el amor y la dedicación con la cual le despidieron.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

En Beauxbatons Draco fue un estudiante ejemplar, era común que descendientes de criaturas mágicas se apuntaran a la Academia de Elite Mágica de Francia y por ello tuvo grandes rivalidades, los alumnos ordinarios siempre le admiraron por su deslumbrante presencia y como cualquier Veela, sufrió de enfrentamientos con sus iguales.

Fleur Delacour era una de las pocas que conservaba la sangre Veela de entre el amplio repertorio de famosas familias francesas, era inteligente y aplicada, con un encanto arrebatador, y como cualquiera de su tipo "brillaba" por excelencia.

—Petit Malfoy, ¿Qué hace por aquí nuestro estorbo favorito?— Draco la recordaba bien, la manera en que sus labios se alzaban y sonreía con soberbia, ataviada en el agraciado uniforme que resaltaba el color de su piel, él odiaba el olor fresco de dulces flores que desprendía porque era una clara amenaza a sus dominios, mientras las personas se apartaban, Draco no podía evitar mirarla con un profundo desprecio.

— Pero si es nuestra Delacour preferida, ¿Cómo te fue en Hogwarts? Nos informaron que un mocoso de 15 años te ganó la copa. Pensé que serias más competente pero te dejaste cegar por la fama del niñato.

— ¿Celoso?— ella espetó— ¡Oh, es cierto! No puedes poner un solo pie dentro de Inglaterra por papi y mami. ¡Pobre pequeño Malfoy!

— Di una palabra más de mis padres, Delacour— Draco la amenazó con su varita.

—No me digas, ¿O me llevan a ver al Señor oscuro en persona?— ella no se amedrentó, la causa de sus enfrentamientos tenían base en los instintos, ambos se repelían, la magia siempre respondía a provocaciones. Pero en aquel caso, todo se había ido de los límites.

Los hechizos de la pelea dejaron cicatrices, eran jóvenes y estúpidos, Delacour y él no llegaron a hacer las paces si no un año después, cuando el rasguño de la Guerra Británica apretaba con incertidumbre a los países vecinos. Recodaba fue algo muy formal, un apretón de manos y un llano "De acuerdo", a parte de Delacour Draco no tuvo mayores rivalidades y su vida en Beauxbatons fue apacible hasta que las noticias de sus padres, en Inglaterra, llegaron cada vez más alarmantes.

Apenas se graduó todo empezó a ir en picada en Inglaterra, sus padres habían aprendido de la primera Guerra, en la segunda no eran tan adeptos a participar en ella, pero el deber que conllevaba reparar sus errores los recluyó nuevamente en su país de origen mientras Draco se criaba solitario en Francia. En los últimos años recibía con angustia las cartas, su padrino hablaba de sacrificios y sus padres de horrores, los tiempos se volvían más oscuros para los espías de Dumbledore. Cuando asumió su puesto en la Cámara Alta del Parlamento de París en sustitución de su padre a los 20 años, todo cayó como peso muerto.

No fue una sorpresa, al menos no para él.

Sus familiares jugaron todo cada día en una guerra para saldar sus deudas, estaban expuestos cada uno de esos días a una muerte cruenta. Draco se sorprendió al hallarse en paz, porque la guerra hubiera llegado a su término y la angustia acabado, sustituyendo a su padre en sus deberes de Francia, con un puesto que prometía ascender en el Ministerio.

No le sorprendió la muerte de su padrino, fue algo que Severus siempre le advirtió, presto a ser desgarradoramente sincero cuando vivía. Sin embargo, no significó que le doliera menos.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Paris era animado y pintoresco, los lugares para Magos bullían con vida y dejaban, en contraste, con una muy desesperanzada fachada a Londres o cualquier otro lugar de su país natal.

Tardó horas en el aeropuerto esperando su equipaje así que se pasó la hora de almuerzo junto a la sala de espera siendo un mudo testigo de una mujer que le gritaba a la encargada sobre su limitado tiempo y un montón de frustrados pasajeros de segunda clase. La insistencia de la mujer por su equipaje y la importante carga que estaba en él provocó que tardaran una hora más, si Harry no estuvo enojado con ella en ese momento lo hizo cuando se percató de que también era bruja y había hechizado a la encargada para que buscara específicamente su equipaje.

Ya era la tarde cuando tuvo su equipaje a salvo encogido en el bolsillo derecho de su suéter, Francia era más cálida que Inglaterra en Otoño, era agradable su brisa acogedora que le permitía llevar sólo algo ligero y una bufanda tejida por la Señora Weasley.

Decidió que si ya había perdido la mayor parte de la tarde, echaría un vistazo en algún Bulevar vistoso y comería algo. Con algo en el estómago entonces podría llamar desde un teléfono público a la casa de Bill para notificar que había llegado con bien.

Los mercados mágicos de Paris eran más estrechos y mucho más abundantes, había personas empujando y turistas hechizando su compras para hacerlas más ligeras, se instaló en el primer café que logró ver, tenía mesas bajo un gran toldo y el escaparate lucia grandes pasteles decorados. Pidió un almuerzo ligero con su básico francés, el mesero que lo atendió se disculpó y confesó saber inglés y el que lo había dejado hablar en francés porque sonaba "encantador".

—Oh—Harry se sonrojó avergonzado—Lo siento.

—No se disculpe—Ya que no tenía acento y su risa era profunda Harry pudo intuir que el hombre no era francés de nacimiento— Sin embargo, a los franceses les encanta ver sufrir a los extranjeros con su idioma. No dude en practicar con ellos.

El hombre le guiñó un ojo, Harry rió aún inconsciente de que le estaba coqueteando.

—Una orden de ternera a la naranja, Señor Potter.

Cuando se hubo marchado por su orden tardó unos minutos para caer en cuenta de que nunca le dijo su nombre. El hombre era inglés y sabía quién era, de todos los lugares mágicos de Paris a los que pudo huir en busca de anonimato, terminó siendo atendido por un mesero británico.

Arrepentido de haber visitado lugares Mágicos sin precaución, esperó tenso el almuerzo. No hubo ningún cambio en el hombre de carismáticos ojos azules al entregarle el pedido y pareció esperar con diversión la reacción de Harry cuando miró el pequeño plato.

—Es...diminuto.

Había oído sobre la comida minimalista gourmet de Francia, pero aquel pequeño pedazo de carne ridículamente adornado era una burla.

—Todos los turistas lo dicen—el mesero hizo gala de su habilidades y destapó una botella de vino al primer intento—Por eso se suele pedir tres platos.

Mientras recibía la copa medio llena Harry sentía que sus pálidas mejillas se llenaban de sangre.

—No pedí vino, señor—murmuró.

El hombre alineó sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Cortesía de la casa, Monsieur—con aquella misma sonrisa encantadora apoyó una mano en su hombro para susurrarle algo al oído—, puede llamarme Alexy.

Harry no emitió un sólo sonido incluso después de que Alexy se apartó para atender otros clientes, comió callado y ni siquiera el ambiente acogedor del local le ayudó a relajarse. Viajó kilómetros para desprenderse de su vida por unas semanas y lo primero que le recibe es un mago coqueto que conocía su fama.

No se animó a ordenar otro plato, al pedir la cuenta se enteró de porque la carta no tenía los precios. Aquel ridículo pequeño platillo le costó la mitad de lo que había pagado de adelantado por el apartamento alquilado. Alexy deslizó un papel en su mano cuando se marchó, estaba escrito un número con tinta roja y escritura apresurada, Harry lo tiró sin mucho pesar en el primer basurero que se encontró.

Resultó que después de caminar alrededor de tres Arrondissements(2*) no encontró el apartamento que previamente alquiló a través de llamadas Flu internacionales, ya era de noche cuando se resignó por llamar a Bill y su esposa, que vivían en un pueblo cercano a Paris pero que conocían la ciudad como la palma de su mano.

—Maison Weasley.

—Fleur soy yo, Harry.

—Oh, Harry—La emocionada exclamación de Fleur se oyó incluso a través del teléfono—Al fin has llamado, Bill aún trabaja pero no tardará. Espero que hayas llegado bien, ¿Ya comiste algo?

—Comí algo, sí— Murmuró.

—Le escribiré en cuanto antes una carta a Molly, ¿Sigue en pie nuestra cita en dos días?

—Por supuesto, sé que Bill estará feliz de saber noticias de su familia y me encantará verlos de nuevo, pero justo ahora... estoy perdido.

El esperado regaño por no haber llamado para preguntar antes ya era esperado, tuvo que dictar la dirección que se le había sido enviada por lechuza con especial hincapié en las calles.

—Queda en el distrito 14, en Montparnasse, Harry—Fleur aún fallaba con la H y un poco de las rr, Harry rió recordando como antes no podía decir su nombre sin parecer que su lengua se trababa— Puedes tomar el metro desde donde te encuentras, aunque de noche no es tan seguro. Hay muchos lugares de gente Mágica alrededor, así que también puedes utilizar la aparición si te buscas un buen mapa.

Siguió cuidadosamente las instrucciones, consciente de que su alquiler estaba en un lugar más Muggle que mágico debido a sus propias exigencias, tomó el tren abarrotado de personas y llegó en un parpadeo. Cuando llegó el hospedante lo recibió con tres estrictas reglas; no magia cerca de Muggles, no ruidos después de media noche y nada roto para el final de su estadía.

El lugar era pequeño, pintado de blanco pero sus muebles viejos le daban un extraño aire acogedor, sólo tenía una habitación, un recibidor diminuto y una cocina que se fusionaba con el comedor, era sólo una mesa adjunta a la pared con dos bancos de madera.

La habitación estaba tapizada y tenía piso de madera, la cama al igual que todo era pequeña. El lugar era suyo excepto para la limpieza, cansado por el viaje y las primera impresiones se echó en la cómoda cama de colchas azules sin quitarse los zapatos.

Soñó esa noche con Ginny, su largo cabello rojo ondeaba sobre su espalda, parada sobre las ruinas de Hogwarts y con la ropa rasgada abrazaba al cadáver de Fred entre sus brazos. Acostumbrado a no poder acercarse a ella en ese tipo de pesadillas, Harry observó con terror como un rayo de luz verde la alcanzaba y con ella, se hundía lentamente en los recuerdos de muertes y largas batallas de hechizos oscuros. Siempre siendo observado por los fríos ojos muertos de sus padres asesinados y la devastación que acarreaba el poder de Voldemort.

* * *

 **Notas de la escritora:**

¡Este es mi trabajo para el festival Top!Draco de esta año! Aún parece una eternidad el día en que lo inauguramos el año pasado.

Confieso que no conozco absolutamente nada más allá del estado en donde nací, no se nada de turismo y la fascinación e incontables paginas que las personas tienen sobre Francia y Paris me esta ayudando mucho. Si, también se supone que esto esta clasificado como un supuesto Angst y narrativa no lineal( Con las cuales no he tenido mucha experiencia, se puede decir que me estoy alejando de mis zona de confort). Sólo espero pueda ser de su agrado, me di un par de golpes con esta historia hasta que decidí que escribiría como mejor me gustara y sintiera cómoda.

Por ahora Draco y Harry no tienen mucha interacción pero habrá más de ellos en los próximos caps ya que este es un fanfic corto (sólo cinco capítulos) y no puedo darme el lujo de alargarlo mucho. Estaré actualizando cada jueves, así que esperen con paciencia :)

¡Gracias por leer y de antemano por los review!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1*) Catchpole: E** l pueblo en el que se encuentra la casa de los Weasley ( "La Madriguera"), mejor conocido como "Ottery St. Catchpole"

 **(2*) Arrondissements:** Así son llamados los distritos que conforman la ciudad de Paris(20 en total)


	2. Capítulo 2: Fil de vie

**Aclaraciones:**

-Fanfic Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual. Si no es de su agrado, no lea.

-No soy muy aficionada a la narración no lineal, pero esta será implementada.

-Draco es mitad Veela, si esto no te agrada, por favor, no leas.

 **-Esta historia fue hecha para el "Festival Top!Draco 2016: AU´s" celebrado por las páginas We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry**

* * *

 **Gracias a Scarlett O'Haran por betear este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2:** Fil de vie

El recuerdo más vivido en la infancia de Draco estaba tan marcado en su memoria que revivirlo era una acción fácil de llevar a cabo. Era una tarde de verano, cálida y apacible, en el viñedo de Maison Malfoy cerca de la costa al sur de Francia, las olas suaves se oían en la lejanía chocar contra las rocas y el rocío de la lluvia de verano acariciaba las hojas de las fragantes uvas maduras.

A Narcissa y Lucius les gustaba pasear en las tardes por el lugar, charlaban sobre trivialidades con sus ojos iluminados por el otro mientras Draco robaba uvas y se entretenía en jugar. Era una costumbre que se repetía a menudo desde que dejaron Inglaterra, al recluirse en Francia estaban más limitados del mundo exterior, pero disfrutaban de un ambiente tranquilo cerca de Tolón(1*) en donde criar a su hijo.

—Madre—el pequeño rubio rodeó a Narcissa hasta que esta le prestó atención—¿Es cierto que debo casarme con Colette?

Narcissa había reído ante la pregunta con tanto encanto a como acostumbraba.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Ella se carcajeó.

—Por amor a Merlín ¿Quién te ha dicho tremenda estupidez? —Lucius chistó, sus manos enguantadas apretaron con fuerza su bastón, se paró rígido en una postura que exigía respuestas a pesar de ya presentir cual seria.

—Colette—el niño respondió con sencillez.

—Escucha bien, Draco—La dulce voz cantarina de Narcissa era tan suave como sus manos, a la edad de siete años él pensaba que su madre era la mujer más hermosa que pudiera haber existido—Tú no eres un niño común.

—Lo sé—bufó—Soy un mago, soy un Malfoy.

Aunque pareciera inaudito, incluso Lucius soltó una risilla.

—No, Draco. Eres más que eso—su padre le palmeó el hombro con cariño—Tu madre y yo tenemos sangre Veela en nuestros ancestros, está tan profundamente ligada a nuestra herencia como nuestra magia.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Colette? ¿Ser una vela me ayudará? —instruido en clases de magia desde una tierna edad, incluso sobre criaturas mágicas, Lucius no podía creer como su hijo confundía a sus honorables ancestros con una simple vela.

—Por Morgana, no—el hombre exclamó—¿Qué es lo que ese profesor de pacotilla le enseña a nuestro hijo, Narcissa?

—No han llegado a esa lección, Lucius—Le amonestó ella, su delicado ceño fruncido podía ser de formar perfecta una advertencia—Mi pequeño príncipe, Draco. Un Veela es una criatura mágica, y por lo tanto la magia escoge a sus parejas, Colette no puede insistir en casarse contigo porque serás sólo tú el que conozca a tu pareja—las suaves manos de Narcissa le acariciaron la barbilla. Draco, confundido, frunció la nariz y arrugó los labios.

—¿Y si esa persona no es de mi agrado?

La vocecilla inocente hizo que la Señora Malfoy suspirara, enternecida por su hijo.

—Le amarás—le respondió su padre en un marcado inglés, contrastaba con el flexible francés con el cual hablaba de forma habitual—Le amarás con tanta fuerza que darías la vida por ella y todo lo que le conforme.

—Supongo que eso será suficiente excusa para Colette—el vestido de Narcissa fluctuaba por el viento, desde la visión de su hijo ella parecía un ángel hermoso iluminado por los rayos de sol que atravesaban el viñedo, divina e intocable.

Draco no estaba muy convencido, sus padres no conocían del todo a Colette Bossieu. Era la caprichosa hija de un Ministro francés, un año mayor que el mismo Draco y lo quería como esposo ¡No podía simplemente decirle a la niña obstinada que ella no era su pareja!

Dando por acabada la conversación Lucius revisó su reloj de mano, apuntó la hora y señaló que era momento de la merienda, se dispusieron a volver sobre sus pasos y cargar a Draco en sus brazos hasta que el niño preguntó algo más.

—Espera—la pequeña manito golpeteó el pecho de su padre—¿Cómo se casaron tú y mamá si no son ustedes quiénes eligieron? ¿No fue por sus familias,por la sangre pura?

Con su corazón apretado por la ternura Narcissa estampó un beso en la mejilla sonrosada de su hijo.

—La sangre elige cariño, y la sangre llama.

Sin saberlo, a los siete años y después de esa conversación, Draco empezó a tener una visión más idealizada y romántica de sus padres. No era su culpa el pensamiento que tuvo hasta esos años sobre el matrimonio de ambos, había vivido largos años de su edad temprana en Inglaterra junto a su familia materna, los Black, puristas que destacaban las incontables alianzas en su árbol genealógico y la pureza de este.

No lo sabía, pero aquel sería el último verano que por aquellos tiempos vería a sus padres, el siguiente año se encontraría solo leyendo bajo los campos recién plantados con el inocente pensamiento de que volverían pronto.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Fleur era una cuarta parte de Veela, cualquiera lo notaria por su voz sedosa y esa idílica aura que la rodeaba la mayor parte del tiempo, era pequeña, agraciada e inteligente, todas esas cualidades la pusieron en la lista de los más prometedores para cursar en Beauxbatons donde, según las palabras de su abuela Eponine, ya tenía una habitación con su nombre.

Eponine no se equivocó en ningún momento, su nieta fue la primera en aplicar para la prueba y pasarla con facilidad, sus años en la Academia Mágica de Francia no fueron distintos a su destacada infancia. Fleur se jactó de una ligereza en las lecciones de etiqueta y en las pruebas de defensa, a pesar de la animosidad de otros mitad Veela pudo ganarse a cada uno con su destreza, tenía apenas un cuarto de lo que muchos otros tenían de sangre de Veela en las venas, sin embargo, Magos mucho más puros que ella la siguieron por su porte y su entereza.

Como cualquiera intuiría no todo marchó a la perfección, Fleur no era la única destacándose en cada clase, Draco Malfoy era hijo de magos ingleses ligados a la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro con antepasados franceses unidos a su árbol genealógico, hablaba fluido el francés, latín e inglés y no tenia en él un sólo gramo de actitud inglesa, era el perfecto chico Veela de aire prepotente pero atractivo.

Estaban conscientes que entre los de su clase podía ocurrir solo dos cosas, atraerse como abejas a la miel o aborrecerse, lastimosamente ambos habían medido sus dominios antes de siquiera presentarse, ni el profundo enamoramiento que Fleur desarrolló por Draco al trascurrir del tiempo pudo evitar las riñas. Sufrió largos años antes de olvidarse por completo del chico, era cierto que los Veelas se llamaban entre sí, descubrió que su amor por Malfoy no era más que un capricho cuando conoció a Bill, un chico alto y de sonrisa resplandeciente que la hacía suspirar con el corazón en la mano.

Lo que las personas relataban era cierto, cuando conseguían a la otra persona destinada como pareja no importaba el pasado o el amor iluso que sostenían años atrás. Era quizás por esa historia teñida de desamor que Fleur nunca olvidaría el olor de Malfoy, a castañas con vino fuerte y la vibrante actitud de su magia poderosa, tal vez él ya no la recordaba, pero ella sí, cuando lo localizó con su olfato se sintió confundida. Era un funcionario alto del gobierno, nadie pretendía encontrarse alguien con el estatus de Malfoy en una calle Muggle.

Más su encuentro no era mera casualidad, lo entendió por la brillante mirada que el hombre le dirigió a Harry, su lógica no podía comprender como dos personas tan distintas fueran a estar destinadas por los más cándidos lazos de magia. Sin ánimos para confrontar a su antiguo compañero impidió que se acercara con toda la tozudez de una madre.

—Tengo un poco de hambre—interrumpió la charla que Bill y Harry mantenían en plena calle con un gesto—Estoy segura de que Harry le encantará tomar el té con crepes en aquel restaurante, es exquisito.

—Por supuesto, sólo si Harry quiere—Bill ofreció con una larga sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico no pudo negar la propuesta, aún no había desayunado y al igual que Fleur se sentía hambriento, no se atrevió a probar la cocina de su pequeño apartamento ya que no tenía víveres, pero estaba dispuesto a disfrutar un poco de comida tradicional antes de incursionarse en la aventura de cocinar sin la vigilancia de nadie.

En su camino al café vio a Fleur voltear un par de veces, y a pesar de los instintos adquiridos por la guerra Harry no detectó lo que seguían los ojos de Fleur ni por qué fruncía su ceño.

La acción de mirar atrás cada cierto tiempo se repitió tres veces antes de llegar al lugar, era bonito y apartado, para alivio de Harry también completamente Muggle, sin una pizca de magia alrededor. Fleur estuvo muy animada de complacer los antojos de su embarazo con un montón de crepes hasta que Bill le recordó que sólo tenía dos meses.

—Tres, cinco ¿Qué importa? Mi hija quiere crepes— ella chistó, batió su bufanda que combinaba con su falda ceñida y alta, antes de sentarse con elegancia en su puesto. El lugar tenía terraza y el dueño era un amigo del Señor Delacour, por eso se les permitió escoger la mejor vista del lugar rodeados de flores olorosas.

—¿Segura que es otra niña? —sentado en su puesto y viéndose demasiado grande para las pequeñas sillas Bill parecía abatido.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Harry se sorprendía del desánimo de Bill.

—Absolutamente nada, pero entre Victorie y Dominique me encantaría tener a un niño—el hombre enorme parecía seriamente anhelante de un hijo, Harry sabía que adoraba a sus hijas, en las postales de Navidad que enviaba a la señora Weasley aparecía besándolas con su rostro iluminado por la adoración.

—Pues es otra niña, estoy segura—Fleur, a pesar de ya ser madre y estar embarazada lucia tan radiante y delgada como antaño, mostraba su figura con orgullo vistiendo ropa de moda, al contrario de Bill que siempre escogía llevar el cabello en una coleta baja a juego con su ropa cómoda y desgastada, en realidad, ninguno de los dos cambió a pesar de los años y la distancia.

Después de pedir el desayuno y tener una charla sobre los nombres, donde Bill aún con esperanzas lanzaba el nombre de Louis casi como por casualidad, Fleur decidió ir a apresurar la orden de crepes en la cocina, donde tampoco era raro verla.

—A veces creo que piensa más con su estómago que con la cabeza—Bill bufó.

—Estoy seguro que Hermione envidiaría lo delgada que esta con el embarazo, ella ni siquiera puede ocultarlo un mes más—el chico mencionó de forma descuidada.

—¿Hermione está embarazada?

Harry se arrepintió de abrir la boca, nadie lo sabía en casa.

—Oh, Merlín. Me siento como Hagrid, se supone que nadie lo sabe, quiere dar la noticia para su aniversario con Ron—explicó sonrojado de vergüenza—No se lo digas a nadie o me colgara de los pies en el Callejón Diagon.

—No he escuchado nada—Bill alzó los brazos, en son de paz—¿Embarazo? ¿Qué embarazo? La única loca embarazada en esta familia es mi esposa, estoy seguro.

Fleur volvió 15 minutos después con un plato extra de crepes y una expresión de satisfacción que nada tenían que ver con su desayuno. Como ella misma se recordaba a menudo, la sangre se repelía o se atraía.

Malfoy debería saberlo.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Llegó cerca de un minuto tarde al Ministerio con un humor negro y el ceño fruncido, muchos murmuraron de como el siempre serio Draco Malfoy parecía estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas como si fuese víctima de la poción pimentónica más concentrada jamás hecha. No era la imaginación de nadie, estaba frustrado con la situación en que se encontraba, tal como los celos, la frustración era un sentimiento que no alcanzaba muy a menudo a sus humores.

La fachada de El Ministerio de Cooperación Mágica Internacional era elegante y sofisticada, tenía grandes pilares blancos de mármol y estatuas brillantes que se movían con delicadeza. Todo el edificio estaba envestido en un hechizo desorientador especial para Muggles, así que Draco no se molestó en pasar directo a la entrada sin disimular su llegada. Llevaba nueve años asistiendo al Ministerio no sólo por su puesto como Secretario General, su padre le había dejado un puesto en la Cámara Alta del Senado heredado por la línea patriarcal de los Malfoy. La Cámara Alta estaba conformada por familias puristas cuyos puestos eran secretos para el publico generalizado, muchos países señalaban a la Francia mágica como antidemocrática por sostener aquellos detalles teñidos de antigüedad, los Malfoy lo llamaban tradición.

Dejó a su paso por los pasillos los cuchicheos de siempre, no reparo en ellos por su mal humor, pero se permitió responder algunos saludos de otros funcionarios con la debida cortesía, un gesto forzado en el rostro, un apretón de manos rígido. Después de tomar su ascensor privado agradeció, por un segundo, arribar en su oficina donde podría encontrar soledad con sus pensamientos y así ordenar los acontecimientos de la mañana con total orden.

Fue sólo un segundo de paz porque Raphael, el secretario pecoso que tenía desde hace poco más de siete años, lo abordo con papeles y una apretada agenda que resolver. Draco se dio el lujo de ignorarlo mientras pasaba la recepción y entraba a su oficina, con Raphael pisándole los pies, alcanzó el recipiente de Whisky de fuego y tomó un trago, la suela de sus caros zapatos traqueteando contra el piso mientras pasaba el rasposo trago por su garganta.

—Está muy pálido hoy, no es que los otros días no lo este, pero hoy en especial se ve como un papel—bromeó Raphael, aún con los retazos de su conversación con Fleur flotando en su cabeza Draco le devolvió una mirada furibunda.

El chico congeló su sonrisa en una mueca desagradable.

—No estamos hoy de bromas, ya lo veo—mientras rodaba los ojos apresuro un papel en sus manos—En la Cámara Alta en diez minutos, reunión extraordinaria, el Presidente ha pedido la presencia de los Primeros Quince con carácter de urgencia.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida? —Gruñó Draco.

Raphael estaba a punto de defenderse con el hecho de haberlo informado con anterioridad, pero con su conocimiento sobre el temperamento de su jefe sólo negó con la cabeza. Era bien sabido que Draco no tomaba Whisky, es más, lo aborrecía, la cara botella de añejado en su oficina era sólo un apreciado regalo de su padre que veía descender su contenido en situaciones en donde estaba a punto de rebasar su límite asequible de paciencia.

—Pensé que quería saborear bien su Whisky, después de todo no es muy adepto al licor fuerte—se burló el secretario.

Draco estrechó la comisura de sus labios, dejó el vaso de vidrio al lado de la botella resonar a propósito cuando lo depositó, dispuesto a descargar toda su frustración en las discusiones de la Cámara Alta.

—¿Dónde está mi investidura?

—Ya está en el baño junto con el asunto de la semana pasada, apresúrese, nos quedan siete minutos. Y el trasladador se activará en cinco.

—Me tomará tres—con algo en que ocupar su mente y sumergido en el trabajo Draco procuro aplacar su humor.

—Y, Señor—Raphael volteó antes de salir.

—¿Si?

—Procure no tomar más Whisky, no queremos que ninguna jovencita se aproveche de la oportunidad, no de nuevo.

Le había dado mucha información y confianza a esa pequeña sabandija pecosa.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Escuchaba banderas ondeando, el silencioso silbido del viento susurraba suave contra sus oídos.

No quería abrir los ojos, no debía hacerlo.

Sentía sus manos removerse pegajosas contra el mango de una espada, sus piernas engarrotadas, los ojos picaban y el viento helado le hería la cara. Podía oler la sangre, también podía oírla gotear.

Una gota tras otra, acompasadas, insistentes.

No debía abrir los ojos.

—Harry—fundida con los susurros de aire frío una voz, trémula, surgió entre las tinieblas.

Como un vaticinio de lo imposible en una reacción inconsciente, abrió los ojos.

El panorama era tan siniestro como el de sus recuerdos se encontraba dentro de un castillo de piedra gris sumido en ruinas y sus paredes goteantes de sangre fresca, no era Hogwarts, sus pasillos eran más estrechos y el aire estaba cargado de cenizas, las banderas relucían a la lejanía, verde Slytherin con una serpiente cruzando la tela desgarrada.

De rodillas en la tierra temblaba, justo debajo de él cuerpo de Voldemort descansaba con los ojos rojos abiertos y una mueca de rabia en su rostro. Nagini, la serpiente gigante, estaba superpuesta sobre su amo, ensartada en la espada hasta quedar en un punto unida a Voldemort.

Le temblaban las manos y quería vomitar; apartarse y huir, pero sus manos parecían soldadas a la empuñadura empapada de la espada.

—No—sollozó—No, por favor no—cuanto más intentaba apartarse la empuñadura se acercaba y con ella el rostro inerte de Voldemort desfigurado por su última expresión.

—Harry.

Era de nuevo la voz, de ninguna manera era cualquier voz, era Ginny. Tan hermosa y fuerte como la recordaba, con su cabello pelirrojo sujeto en una coleta y su ropa sucia, pero sus ojos vivarachos no estaban allí, dos cuencas negras sin vida lo miraban con fijeza.

Más que Voldemort, la muerte y los últimos segundos de la batalla, más que todo el sufrimiento, la imagen que lograba desprender de él lágrimas era aquella.

—Harry, sálvame.

—No puedo—Harry negó, intentó apartar su mirada antes de que largas manos sin cuerpo alcanzaran su rostro para clavar sus uñas en la carne tierna y obligarlo a mirar.

—Harry, ven, vuelve conmigo.

—¡No puedo! —ni siquiera las lágrimas o las uñas dentro de sus ojos podían entorpecer la imagen de Ginny, de su sonrisa tierna que llenaba de angustia el pecho de Harry—Maldita sea, ¡No puedo!

Un famélico Avada kedavra cruzó la oscuridad hasta alcanzar a Ginny.

Sudando frió, empapado de lágrimas y con el corazón retumbante contra sus costillas Harry se despertó esa noche en el diminuto apartamento de París, no estaba en Inglaterra, no estaba en el Castillo de Slytherin ni en sus manos corría la sangre de Voldemort, no había perdido a Ginny, no de nuevo.

Su rostro ardía, posiblemente había llorado mucho antes de despertar, el fuerte sentimiento en su pecho no lo dejaría dormir de nuevo. Se apretó en las sabanas en medio de la oscuridad como un consuelo inútil, la luz sempiterna de la ventana apenas lograba darle vida a las sombras de la habitación que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Los susurros de la hija menor de los Weasley aún hacían eco en su cabeza.

—No puedo salvarte, ya no puedo.

 **-C'estLavie-**

Fleur tenía un par de trucos bajo la manga, asegurarse de que Malfoy los siguiera y de conseguir apartarse de su marido y amigo sin sospechas era una de ellas. Tenía 10 minutos, si no menos, para hablar con Malfoy y volver con un plato de crepes recién hechas para no levantar sospechas.

El hombre rubio estaba fuera del local en una esquina donde la mesa con vista privilegiada que se les había asignado dejaba ver a Harry bromear con Bill sobre alguna tontería.

—Malfoy—Draco apartó la mirada de Harry con cierta renuencia, la posó en Fleur, cruzada de brazos con su aura de pocos amigos rodeándola como un escudo. Odiaba cuando las Veelas embarazadas utilizaban ese truco, el aire siempre tendía a sentirse pesado.

Si bien no la reconoció enseguida, tenerla cerca fue un gran aliciente para recordarla, Delacour siempre fue una formidable rival, limpia, elegante y segura.

—Delacour, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Mucho en verdad—ella admitió—Me sorprendió encontrarte en un lugar tan, no encuentro la palabra correcta...Mmh, Muggle.

—He visto algo de interés—los ojos grises se desviaron de nuevo a la terraza.

—El chico que viste no es para jugar.

Los nervios de Draco se crisparon, su magia chispeante hizo a Fleur embozar una mueca.

—No te atrevas a insinuarlo—gruñó él, tenso.

La mueca en el rostro de Delacour dio paso a una sonrisilla que hizo a Draco relajarse.

—Lo sé, pero te advierto que no es una opción lastimarlo—le apuntó—Tiene una gran familia que de seguro te arrancará cada parte de tu cuerpo si lo lastimas más.

—¿Lastimarlo más?

Fleur se dio el lujo de no responder.

—Te diré quien es y donde encontrarlo, pero necesito algo a cambio.

Entre la máscara perfecta de seriedad Draco dejó entrever una mueca que simulaba no esperar nada bueno.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No hagas esa expresión, no pediré tu fortuna, no soy tan cruel—la voz cantarina de Fleur rió— Di "Por favor, Madame Delacour"

—De ningu-

Draco paró el flujo de sus negaciones con los dientes apretados y los puños tensos, Fleur sabía que era orgulloso y utilizaba eso en su contra. Lo que diría en ese momento le pesaría como una vergüenza durante gran parte de su vida y Delacour se burlaría de ello.

—Por favor, Madame Delacour—fue un pequeño susurro que apenas pudo escapar de su boca a través de sus labios y dientes apretados, Fleur no se dio por satisfecha.

—No he escuchado nada, vamos ¡Más fuerte! Has insonorizado alrededor por alguna razón.

Draco tomó una larga inhalación para no decir una sarta de improperios que no serian bien vistos en público, se serenó y con voz clara volvió a repetir sus palabras.

—Por favor, Madame Delacour.

Fleur asintió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios pintados.

—Mucho mejor, su nombre es Harry, se está hospedando en Montparnasse y visitará la torre Eiffel mañana en la mañana—satisfecha del rostro tenso de Malfoy, Fleur estuvo segura de que su historia con el hombre por fin cerraba sus ciclos—No lo arruines, Petit Malfoy.

También estaba satisfecha de que por fin algo no estuviese bajo el control de aquel obstinado petulante.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Harry salió esa mañana con una mochila llena de comida casera un poco quemada y una cámara Muggle, a pesar de concurrencia de turistas los monumentos eran lugares normalmente tranquilos, las personas se reunían a tomar fotos y tener una merienda en los parques atiborrados de personas de diferentes nacionalidades.

Durante todo su recorrido se sintió sobrecogido por la sensación persistente de ser observado por alguien entre la multitud, no fue sino hasta llegar a Eiffel que divisó al hombre, era alto, rubio y llevaba un Glamour muy obvio. Intentando evitar la confrontación con un posible fan irritante, Harry intento mimetizarse con el resto de los turistas y poner en práctica su entrenamiento como Auror.

Logró perder al hombre y entretenerse por una hora, distrayendo así su mente de los sueños sobre Ginny y la guerra, sin embargo, la insistente presencia volvió cuando se dirigía al metro, no sabía siquiera como lo había encontrado de nuevo, pero era malditamente irritante.

Dobló en un callejón apegándose a la pared en espera de la alta figura recordando cada insulto que hubiese aprendido alrededor de toda su vida para emplearlos en un repertorio conciso, pero no fue necesario que alcanzara a sostener el brazo del hombre rubio porque el mismo dobló en el callejón y le dio la cara.

Su rostro sin el Glamour llamaba aún más la atención, tenía una barbilla cuadrada y desprendía un aura brillante a su alrededor, por un minuto se vio sorprendido sobre la apariencia del hombre sin poder articular una palabra.

—¿Tu nombre es Harry no es así? — la voz barítono con acento francés le preguntó.

—¿Eh? —Harry parpadeó, apenas recordando lo que iba a decir, ¡Oh, sí! Los insultos—¿Por qué mierda me estas siguiendo?

El rubio no pareció ofendido por el grito.

— Eres mi Fil de la vie—Draco susurró sosteniéndole ambos brazos con sus manos, mientras Harry con su precario francés intentaba descifrar la frase, se sonrojaba.

—¿Que-ué haces?

Y de la nada, Draco le besó.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Al fin se encuentran nuestros protagonistas!

Como verán Ginny y la guerra están muy ligados a esta historia, de alguna manera espero que no desagrade mucho porque enserio me gusta unir un poco del pasado de ambos mientras se explica lo que sucede, esta historia no ha sido tan bien recibida como acostumbro pero igual intentare actualizar sin falta todos lo jueves ¡Lo prometo! :)

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1*)Tolón:** Ciudad/municipio de Francia cerca del litoral.

* * *

 **Respuesta a anónimos:**

 **Hanaru15(** Hola Hanaru, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review. El Festival fue organizado en parte por la pagina que administro así que es una felicidad que puedas leer fanficker nuevas a través de él, ¡Gracias! **)**


	3. Capítulo 3: Estrellas

**Aclaraciones:**

-Fanfic Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual. Si no es de su agrado, no lea.

-No soy muy aficionada a la narración no lineal, pero esta será implementada.

-Draco es mitad Veela, si esto no te agrada, por favor, no leas.

 **-Este historia fue hecha para el "Festival Top!Draco 2016: AU´s" celebrado por las páginas We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry.**

* * *

 **Gracias a Scarlett O'Haran por betear este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 3** : Estrellas

Las mañanas empezaban a ser más cálidas respecto al clima así que Hermione vestía algo ligero esa mañana, el vestido blanco hacía resaltar su suave vientre embarazado por el cual Ron se había burlado con un "¿Y soy yo el que come muchas donas?" en el desayuno, no le había prestado atención porque se acercaba la fecha de su aniversario, daría lo noticia ese día en una cena familiar y acogedora.

Mientras ponía en orden unos cuantos papeles antes de ir a trabajar la lechuza de la familia cruzó la ventana volviendo la ordenada cocina un desastre.

—Errol—Hermione le recriminó.

Sin prestarle atención al regaño la lechuza extendió su pata con pereza, llevaba tres sobres amarrados, uno del Ministerio, otro de Molly y finalmente una carta bien doblada con un sello de cera poco familiar. Con el corazón en un puño comprobó que era la letra de Harry, clara y limpia, leyó cada silaba con suma atención preguntándose porque Harry enviaría una carta de la nada, durante todo su viaje sólo había enviado postales.

—¿Llegó correo, cariño?—Ron le preguntó desde la planta alta, su modesta casita estaba en remodelación y solo disponía de dos pisos, la única buena cualidad que poseía era que estaba dispuesta muy cerca de La Madriguera.

—Ron, no vas a creerlo— la voz de Hermione se oía burbujeante por la risa. Apresurada dejó la carta sobre la mesa y corrió escaleras arriba—¡Es una carta de Harry! ¡De Francia!

—¿Qué dice?

—¡No vas a creerlo!— ella respondió, su tono incrédulo acrecentaba la preocupación de Ron—Definitivamente no vas a creerlo.

Mientras Hermione hablaba con su risa nerviosa, la carta sobre la mesa ondeaba con el leve viento que entraba por la ventana.

Estaba escrita con la letra clara de Harry, con su firma estampada en la última linea y una tacita promesa impregnada en sus palabras.

 **-C´estLaVie-**

Fleur preparaba chocolate caliente para sus niñas con una sonrisa, Dominique la menor, parecía empeñada en intentar jalar las coletas de la pacifica Victorie, con apenas siete años sólo chillaba con todos sus pulmones cada que una manito intentaba colarse entre sus rizos para halarlos.

—¡No me toques!

— ¡Préstame la muñeca!

—¡No!

Mientras se recriminaban una a la otra Fleur agradecía estar embarazada de un niño, las niñas eran muy problemáticas y lograban ser más insistentes que su género contrario, por supuesto sabía que esta vez tendría a un niño pero disfrutaba con picar a Bill sobre tener otra niña, ¡Merlín no lo permitiera!; Otra niña Veela corriendo por aquella casa acabaría con sus nervios.

Ella encajaba perfecto con el estereotipo de la rubia sin paciencia, paciencia que se había visto a prueba con la llegada de sus hijas, ¿Quién hubiese dicho que tener un casa en los campos Franceses criando dos hermosas hijas no era tan glamuroso como se oía? Más bien era algo parecido a un infierno particular, las personas la comunidad eran muy ariscas respecto a su privacidad y eran un horror las épocas frescas del año.

Entre malabares, colocó a Victorie y Dominique en sus respectivas sillas con sus vasos rellenos de chocolate, Victorie ya no estaba para un comportamiento tan mimado como su silla alta y el vaso con un hechizo anti derrames pero Fleur no se podía permitir poner más atenciones sólo en una de sus hijas, eso con seguridad también las haría más mimadas.

Los toquidos en la puerta le alertaron de que alguien estaba fuera.

—¡Un momento!

Se quitó el delantal para lucir más presentable, pero se encontró con que al otro lado de la firme puerta ornamentada de caoba se encontraba Harry con Malfoy asido del brazo, sabía que ambos terminarían en su casa de alguno u otro modo.

—Este hombre cree que soy su pareja— bramó Harry, a pesar de ser una cosa diminuta parecía a punto de explotar en un ataque de ira, Draco junto a él, sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo como un enamorado idiota.

—¡Tío Harry!—las niñas chillaron desde el comedor, Harry les envió un saludo acompañado de una sonrisa incomoda desde la distancia.

—No lo creo, lo afirmo—Draco apuntilló.

—Lo afirma— el inglés bufó, como si las palabras de Draco contuvieran una ironía muy notable.—¡¿Puedes decirle que cosas tan estúpidas como "Hilos de vida" o "Parejas destinadas" no existen?!

El conocimiento de Harry sobre criaturas mágicas era innegablemente deplorable, Fleur se permitió sentirse ofendida y manifestarlo con sus brazos cruzados, con una mueca en el rostro que duró por unos segundos antes de responderle.

—Existen—dijo sin más.

—¿Ves? Es ob- ¡¿Qué?!—El rubio lo miró con una expresión de "Te lo dije" plasmada en su rostro guapo —¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Fleur hizo acopio de su poca paciencia, esa misma que había utilizado en su totalidad para atender a Victorie y Dominique, para señalar los sillones de la sala, invitándoles a sentarse.

—Iré por algo de chocolate—le oyeron decir al desaparecer dentro de la cocina.

Habían tenido que aparecerse kilómetros desde Paris para llegar a la pequeña cabaña apartada, estaba ubicada en una comunidad mágica francesa muy reservada y el lugar, rustico pero confortable, estaba recubierto de madera y esponjosas alfombras. Draco y Harry se sentaron en un sillón de tres plazas a esperarla, en esos escasos minutos Harry se dio a la tarea de apartarse lentamente hasta quedar en la otra punta del sillón.

La mujer apareció un minuto después con una charola, en ella habían dos tazas para chocolate y una tetera humeante de aspecto caro.

—Muy bien—Fleur se sentó, dentro de la cocina las niñas ya no chillaban—¿Alguien quiere más azúcar con su chocolate?

Draco iba a señalar que quería dos cucharadas más antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera.

— Perdona si soy descortés, Fleur, pero ve al punto. No hemos venido para jugar al té—para tratarse del amable Harry, aquella parecían ser palabras muy cortantes.

—Es chocolate.

—Lo que sea.

—A mi me gustaría dos cucharadas más— Draco aprovechó el silencio entre los diálogos, Harry lo miró como si hubiese dicho una gran grosería.

—Los veelas tenemos un "Hilo de vida" tómalo como desees, pero es muy parecido a enamorarse a primera vista a pesar de que es un lazo que está allí desde que naces—disponiendo las tazas la mujer rubia empezó a hablar después de un silencio guardado por placer.

—Pero te casaste con Bill—cuestionó Potter, sus grandes ojos incrédulos veían como Fleur servía chocolate en ambas tazas y se las tendía con total normalidad, como si él y el hombre rubio fuesen visitas amenas que venían a charlar.

—Así es, Bill es mi Fil de vie, lo conocí la primera vez que fui a Hogwarts, cuando cumplí 18 supe que era la persona destinada para mi, vamos Harry, toma la taza.

Obedeciendo con renuencia Harry balanceó la taza de chocolate caliente viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el hombre presentado como "Draco Malfoy" tomaba un sorbo con elegancia.

—Harry, imagina que estas dos tazas son tú y Malfoy—Fleur sacó su varita y con una floritura dibujo un haz de luz que unía ambas tacitas de porcelana fina—Estas dos tazas fueron hechas para utilizarse juntas, nunca separadas o con otras, juntas. Si alguna de estas dos tazas se sirve junto a otra que no es su pareja— batió la varita en un exagerado movimiento, una luz brilló en la punta y se dirigió como un proyectil a ambas tazas que explotaron al contacto—, se romperán.

—Per-

El Gryffindor observó estupefacto el chocolate derramado sobre su suéter.

—El ejemplo de las tazas—bufó Malfoy—Tenías que utilizar el ejemplo de las tazas, ¿Verdad?

—Era muy necesario—obviamente complacida por arruinar el impecable atuendo de Draco, Fleur se puso de pie con la charola en sus manos y una gran sonrisa.

Draco no le dio el placer de observarlo en ese estado por mucho tiempo pues sacó su varita para limpiar su ropa y, ya que estaba en eso, la de Harry.

—Merci—Susurró Harry.

—Por favor habla en ingles, tu acento es exquisito.

Harry compuso una expresión exasperada dando entender que arrebatos como ese habían tenido lugar con anterioridad, y Draco como si no fuese sido dueño de sí mismo cuando habló, se abochorno tartamudeando un "N-no, yo no quise"

De nuevo sin habla, la risa de Fleur fue lo que rompió el silencio ¡Nunca había oído a Malfoy hablar de forma tan cursi y rebuscada! Era de verdad un gran espectáculo ver al gran heredero del imperio Malfoy vuelto un montón de nervios adolescentes.

Intuyendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Delacour, Draco hizo uso de su fría mascara de seriedad. Simplemente no podía controlar el flujo de sus pensamientos y como estos salían en forma de palabras frente al chico inglés.

—Gracias… supongo—Harry tartamudeó rojo hasta las orejas—Pero, no puede ser así de sencillo, es la primera vez que lo veo.

Con su gran sonrisa Fleur canturreó un "Suele ser así" antes de echarlos fuera de su casa con el pretexto de que se acercaba la hora de la siesta para las niñas.

—Arreglen sus asuntos lejos, no quiero involucrarme en lo que de seguro será una desastrosa relación—y les cerró la puerta frente a las narices.

Solos frente a la fachada de la casa ambos se vieron forzados a mirarse el uno al otro.

—Muy bien, empecemos de nuevo— Draco dijo con su estoica expresión en el rostro— Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy—y le ofreció la mano, un gesto sencillo pero cargado de significado.

Harry miró la mano de largos dedos pálidos con duda hasta que decidió tomarla con un suspiro.

—Harry, Harry Potter.

—¡¿Eres Harry Potter?!

Fleur, detrás de la puerta, se estaba riendo como una desquiciada infeliz.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

El recuerdo más antiguo que Harry conservaba de su infancia era estar atrapado en una alacena llorando por su rodilla raspada, a tía Petunia no le agradaba que Harry corriese por allí haciendo travesuras en el vecindario, esa fue su primera vez en la alacena. La alacena que en algunos meses se convertiría en su habitación

El tío Vernon a menudo le llamaba fenómeno por cosas que Harry pensaba eran completamente normales, para un niño de cuatro años rodeado de rarezas como que las flores crecieran donde pisaba o que el cabello le volviera a amanecer largo y abundante después de cortárselo por completo, no era muy distinto a la rutina. Aprendió con los años que nada de eso era normal, ni saltar tan alto como para llegar al tejado de la escuela o cambiar los suéteres de color.

En la escuela y con la ayuda de un diccionario, Harry aprendió el significado de "Fenómeno"

—"Fenómeno: Cosa inmaterial, hecho o suceso que se manifiesta y puede percibirse a través de los sentidos o del intelecto"

Harry se había plantado una vez a los siete años frente a la sala donde Dudley jugaba con su nuevo juguete y el tío Vernon leía el diario.

—¿Qué has dicho, niño?— el hombre gordo le preguntó con su voz gruesa y la cara contorsionada en una mueca.

—"Fenómeno— Harry se lamió los labios con nerviosismo, sentía sus bracitos temblar de emoción—; Cosa inmaterial, hecho o suceso que se manifiesta y puede percibirse a través de los sentidos o del intelecto"

—¡Te he oído la primera vez!—el enojado rostro del hombre se volvió a contorsionar, dando pesadas zancadas hasta Harry para apuntarlo con su dedo índice hinchado como una salchicha— Quiero saber, a que te refieres, niño.

— No soy un fenómeno tío Vernon— el pequeño niño explicó—¿Ves? Estoy aquí—y como si no fuese obvio, Harry dio una vuelta extendiendo los brazos para mostrar que era tangible y estaba "allí", las ropas de Dudley le quedaban tan grandes que sus brazos simulaban ser las astas de un velero que alzaba la tela desgastaba frente al viento.

—¡¿Intentas decir que estoy equivocado?!—La gran mano del hombre se posó sobre el delgaducho hombro para sacudirlo—, ¡Eres un fenómeno! ¡Siempre serás un fenómeno! ¿Entiendes, niño?

—Si tío, Vernon.

Después de varios intentos como aquel Harry se daría por vencido de encajar en la única familia que conocía, el largo transito que se dio para que el niño inseguro debajo de la alacena se convirtiera en un intrépido héroe dispuesto a todo fue tan gradual que ni el mismo Harry lo notó. Cuando termino su último año en Hogwarts ya era el adolescente valiente que el mundo creía siempre fue, estaba listo para enfrentar su destino y vencer a Voldemort.

Pero nada era como un cuento de hadas, era una guerra, una verdadera guerra, hubo perdidas y devastación, el mismo día de su graduación en un ataque inesperado Harry perdió a muchos de sus conocidos, entre ellos estaban incluidos Remus y Tonks junto a su pequeño hijo Teddy, con la muerte reciente de Sirius, Harry ni siquiera pudo hacerle frente a algún Mortifago. Las personas empezaron a cuestionarse si de verdad un adolescente de 17 años podía vencer a uno de los Magos Oscuros más poderosos que Europa viera en siglos.

Ante esas críticas se vio en la necesidad de aprender a construir una fuerte armadura a su alrededor, mientras era instruido por Dumbledore en el arte de los hechizos de batalla, el chico amable y osado empezaba a difuminarse en un oscuro panorama, su único objetivo era matar a Voldemort, acabar con la guerra, entonces después de eso podría tener la vida que siempre quiso, junto a una familia y una vida tranquila.

Muchos intentaron convencerlo de que se estaba sobrepasando, que aún era demasiado joven para sobre esforzarse tanto, pero a medida que la guerra empezó a ganar terreno las voces se fueron apagando, hasta que quedo una sola.

Ginny.

La intrépida chica de cabello rojo fuego y energética sonrisa.

—Saldremos de esta guerra pronto—ella le había dicho una tarde calurosa de verano, bajo un árbol apostado en una colina alta desde donde se podía ver la casa de los Weasley. Harry podría contar sus pecas con exactitud, esparcidas alrededor de su rostro joven—, entonces Hermione y Ron se casaran, Fred y George podrán expandir su tienda. No tienes que preocuparte Harry, siempre te vamos a apoyar, ¿No me crees?

Harry le había sonreído.

—Te creo.

Ella siempre persistió en su deseo de ayudarlo, estaba allí cuando Harry quería llorar o cuando se sentía sobrepasado por una guerra que no le daba tregua. Ginny era su apoyó, su pequeño sol que irradiaba esperanzas.

Pero tal y como la mayoría de las personas amadas por Harry, ella también se desvaneció.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Draco estaba nervioso y ¡Rayos!, no se sentía nervioso desde los diez años, cuando su profesor de esgrima dio una clase con espadas reales. La causa no parecía si quiera tan transcendental como una afilada espada apuntando a su yugular, era sólo una cita, nada más que eso.

¿A quién engañaba? Era una cita con Harry Potter, su "Fil de vie", su pareja. ¡Su "Fil de la vie" era Harry Potter! El mismo Harry Potter por el que su padrino Severus se había sacrificado, el mismo que había evitado sus padres fueran a Azkaban por su activa participación como espías en la guerra.

No era común sentirse nervioso, no para él, fue él mismo quién insistió en tener una cita hacía dos días. Con su calculada lógica y meticulosidad Draco normalmente ya habría serenado su mente, planeado la cita para hacerla placentera y planificado lo que sucedería a futuro si se daba una compatibilidad.

Pero era su pareja de vida, aquellas meticulosidades no servían si su cerebro se trababa al ver aquellos grandes ojos verdes mirarlo a la cara.

—Estoy condenado—gimió, reclinando su espalda en la silla de su despacho en una posición poco digna.

—Dependiendo de que estemos hablando, tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo— la burlona voz de Raphael interrumpió su pedantería, el hombre pecoso estaba allí con una sonrisa ladeaba que presagia quería burlarse un poco de su estado actual.

—Abre de nuevo esa boca tuya y te despediré—Draco se sentó como era debido, entre refunfuños maldiciendo su suerte.

—Y yo que pensaba mi humor negro le agradaba, Monsieur Malfoy.

—Raphael, cállate. Tengo los inicios de una jaqueca en ciernes y no deseó amenazarte hoy con que te despediré.

—Oh, por Merlín. Si lo acaba de hacer—se quejó el mago pecoso, en un despliegue de su acentuado inglés— Cualquier cosa que lo tenga de este modo es irrelevante, lo he visto actuar bajo presión, no tiene absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse si lo que siente es que fallará. Es usted Draco Malfoy, ¿cuándo se le ha visto fallar?

Reclinándose de nuevo Draco entrecerró sus ojos para pensar con claridad por un minuto. Decidió que, si bien Raphael no estaba al tanto de su situación, tenía la razón o al menos parte de ella.

—Ya que estas tan seguro de mis capacidades pondré a prueba las tuyas, consígueme dos entradas en un palco privado en "Le Petit Duchesse"(1*)

—Pero hoy es el estreno de su acto principal, estará lleno de personas—Raphael lució un rostro alarmado.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Ve y encuéntralas.

Se podía permitir el lujo de ser cruel con sus empleados de vez en cuando y de paso, cobrar todos aquellos comentarios mordaces que Raphael se gastaba al día.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde Harry observaba el ocaso en la entrada de Louvre repasando su ropa, una camisa de manga larga color negro y pantalones casuales con zapatos de vestir era lo más elegante que tenía en su maleta, se suponía que iba a turistear, no a tener citas con desconocidos.

En primer lugar no entendía porque había aceptado la cita, en aquel momento estaba tan sobrepasado por el asunto que aceptar pareció una solución simple. Había llegado más temprano que la hora acordada así que sería muy fácil dar la vuelta y correr a su apartamento, realmente fácil.

—Has llegado temprano— era demasiado tarde ya, Malfoy estaba allí con una gabardina negra, un chaleco y una bufanda verde colgando de su cuello, con zapatos relucientes y el cabello rubio bien peinado, Harry se sentía de nuevo apenado de por como vestía.

—Acabo de llegar—Harry mintió, con una sonrisa nerviosa y el persistente sentimiento de querer irse—De hecho tú también llegas temprano, se suponía que era a las 6 y 20.

Draco sabía que Harry mentía, en realidad había llegado hace quince minutos pero se había entretenido en la imagen de Harry iluminado por las luces de la entrada, esperándolo. Era algo ridículo si lo pensaba con detenimiento, pero al parecer era así como se sentía estar enamorado de alguien y era malditamente fastidioso.

—Luces hermoso—Draco sonrió.

— ¿Eso es verdad o sólo estas nervioso de nuevo?—Harry se rió.

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy nervioso!—sería fácil creerlo pero el leve rubor en sus mejillas lo delató, además claro, de la exaltación en cada una de sus palabras—Yo, solo… luces bien hoy.

La risa de Harry se convirtió en una sonrisa de poco entusiasmo.

—Oye, es lo más presentable que traje en la maleta, no tienes que mentir por hacerme sentir bien.

Con su expresión estoica de vuelta Draco no dejo ver lo extrañado que se encontraba, a sus ojos Harry si lucia hermoso, los rizos desordenados de su cabello negro, la tez blanca y sonrojada, el chico era adorable.

—Así que, vienes a Paris por placer ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Cara y ruidosa, no he podido comer nada sin tener que ir al banco por más dinero.

—¿Sólo eso? Entonces no la has visitado bien.

—¿No lo he hecho?—bromeó.

—No, creo que te gustara el museo—Draco ofreció con un brazo, hasta ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que también llevaba guantes de cuero.

—Ya fui a Louvre, pensé que este sería un lugar de referencia, he visto cada exposición de esta temporada— a pesar de negar con la cabeza Harry siguió el paso de Malfoy hasta la entrada de La pirámide de cristal(2*)y entrar después de que una pareja de turistas saliera por la puerta.

—No esta parte.

Malfoy lucía una expresión misteriosa y relajada muy distinta a la del día en el que se conocieron, lo guió por el museo que estaba a punto de cerrar hasta llegar a una galería con pocas personas, al final había un cuadro aparentemente solitario en una columna, era una mujer semi desnuda inclinada a la orilla de un lago con un estilo muy parecido al renacentista, toques de rojos y sombras oscuras por aquí y por allá en su rostro entristecido.

—Entra.

Frente al marco había un banquillo con escaleras que ningún Muggle parecía notar, Harry arrugó la nariz dudoso, un gesto que Draco descubriría utilizaba a menudo, el chico le tomó la mano en un acto de confianza y se zambulló en el cuadro.

Del otro lado había una recepción rebosante llena de magos y brujas con ropas caras, parecía ser otro museo escondido, si Harry se había asombrado de lo hermoso que resultaba ser Louvre dos días atrás, el museo oculto lo dejaba sin palabras.

—Te presento el Museo Mágico del Senado Francés, todas las reliquias familiares de las más notables familias se resguardan aquí—Draco señaló, una mano se apoyó en la cadera de Harry para hacerlo avanzar entre las personas, flotando sobre sus cabezas 15 escudos gigantes hechos de oro macizo se exhibían con orgullo frente a las miradas curiosas.

—Son las familias que conforman los Primeros Quince, en la Cámara Alta. Allí está la Malfoy.

—Está llena de magos— Harry tartamudeó, apenas poniéndole atención a los escudos.

Draco miró con ojos inquisitivos la expresión aterrada del chico hasta que notó como intentaba tapar la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente, apenas la podía ver debajo del flequillo y los rizos— Tranquilo—le susurró al oído—Nadie te conoce aquí, di sólo tu nombre de pila y estarán complacidos, aquí asisten únicamente personas relacionadas al senado, si te reconocen no dirán gran cosa.

Harry asintió sin mucha convicción, el lugar era grande pero no rebosaba de visitantes como el Louvre y tenía un ambiente más íntimo, pasearon un poco por algunos pisos e incluso Draco charló con conocidos, cuando Harry se sintió un poco más relajado y empezó a disfrutar el paseo, una chica los abordó en el quinto piso.

—¡Draco!, me dijeron que estabas por aquí así que vine enseguida.

Para ser precisos, abordar no era un buen ejemplo para lo que ella hizo, más bien se lanzó sobre Draco para apretujarlo en un abrazo, algo en su entallado vestido rojo lo hacía ver incomodo.

—Colette—el hombre rubio gruñó sin hacer un amago por corresponder su abrazo, la chica no reparó en ese gestó porque con sus largos brazos le rodeó la cintura mientras apoyaba la cabeza de sinuosos bucles pelirrojos en el hombro de Draco— Me encantaría decirte que es un placer verte.

La chica parecía un torbellino de risitas e insistente toqueteo, el tenerla cerca no era agradable como lo manifestaba la rígida postura de Draco.

—No seas tan malvado, para mí si es un placer—ella soltó una risita, Harry intento no fruncir el ceño al ver como el corte en la falda le permitía a la chica jugar con el pantalón de vestir de Draco—, mi padre está en el salón de recepciones, celebramos su cumpleaños, ¿Por qué no fuiste o te estás dando una vuelta antes de entrar?

—En realidad no recibí ninguna invitación y tengo un acompañante hoy que atender.

Por alguna razón Harry sintió algo de justicia cuando Draco se quitó a la chica de encima con delicadeza y señaló hacía él.

—Hola—Harry saludó.

—Oh, que maleducado de mi parte—Colette ensanchó su larga sonrisa y le ofreció su mano para que la besara— Mi nombre es Colette Bossieu, hija del Ministro Bossieu, ¿Quién eres tú adorable criaturita?

Ella estaba coqueteando, sus labios respingados y el tono de voz suave parecían ser cosa que utilizaba a menudo.

—Mi nombre es Harry, sólo Harry— en vez de besar la mano enguantada que Colette le ofreció, la estrechó, no satisfecha con eso la mujer se acercó más.

—¿Eres inglés no es así?, he ido muy poco a Inglaterra y si soy franca me gustaría volver, ¿en qué lugar vives? Tal vez sea un punto de referencia para futuras visitas.

—El valle de Godric, es una comunidad apartada.

—¿No es allí donde hubo esos asesinatos en la guerra?

Si, los hubo. Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre el asesinato de sus padres ni mucho menos confesar el parentesco.

—Colette, querida. Creo que a Harry le gustaría ver un poco más el lugar, tenemos una reserva en la opera y nos gustaría llegar a tiempo—Draco salvó a Colette de recibir una respuesta evasiva a tiempo.

—¿La tenemos?—Harry no sabía si era una verdadera excusa o nada más que una mentira, pero si era verdad insistiría en pagar aunque fuera su mitad. Era algo ofensivo que Malfoy hubiese decidido aquel detalle sin consultárselo.

—La tenemos.

—¿Están en una cita?—Harry no parecía el único sorprendido—, tantos años detrás de ti Draco, y me dejas por un inglés—ella chilló—Entonces supongo no podrán asistir a la fiesta de mi padre, lastima, espero verlos en la celebración anual de beneficencia, será en dos semanas.

—Estaré allí— Draco forzó lo que sería una sonrisa en su cara, Colette le estampo dos besos en las mejillas y se despidió de Harry con uno.

—Adiós, pequeña criaturita.

Una vez lejos Harry dejó escarpar el aire que ni siquiera sabía estaba reteniendo.

—Tengo el insistente sentimiento de no querer verla nunca más en mi vida— manifestó con los dientes apretados, apenas vio como la figura vestida de rojo se perdía en las escaleras.

—Ella deja esa sensación.

Draco lucía un poco molesto, Harry no sabría decirlo con certeza debido a aquella expresión sin sentimientos que intuía utilizaba para ocultar cualquier reacción indeseada, pero el caso era que lo miraba directamente a él.

—¿Me dejó lápiz labial en la cara?

—No, pero aún así te beso—al contrarió de su rostro, Draco no parecía ser muy bueno ocultando el enojo en su voz.

—¿Estas celoso?— no pudo evitar reírse, era hilarante.

— ¿No debería estarlo? Te ha besado.

—Y a ti te tocó todo el cuerpo, vamos, no seas tan obtuso

Harry seguía riéndose, Draco negó con la cabeza mientras lo atraía por la cadera y lo apegaba más cerca de él.

—No estoy siendo obtuso— Harry paró de reír para darse cuenta de que parte de la figura de su cita le cubría el cuerpo, el brazo a su alrededor se sentía cálido y acogedor, Draco vio como esos ojos verdes al fin parecían brillar con algo que no fuese recelo.

—Lo estas siendo—Harry le susurró, tenía una gran sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, Draco le devolvió una sonrisita ladeada incapaz siquiera de contenerla.

—Muy bien, tenemos una reserva en Le petit duchesse— y a pesar del gran deseo que Draco tenía por besar al chico, lo guió hasta la salida privada del museo para seguir con su cita.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

En ningún momento dejó que Harry pagara por la opera, el moreno se sorprendió de que tuvieran un palco privado pero al contrario de su reacción inicial pareció disfrutar la opera. Draco no sabía si de verdad le gustaría estar encerrado junto a él en un espacio reducido viendo personajes cantar desde el escenario, Harry no parecía ese tipo de hombres que estuviese tranquilo por mucho tiempo, lo imaginaba más practicando un deporte que lo hiciera sudar y moverse por todo un campo. Debido a que lo pensó, recordó que los diarios franceses hablaban a menudo del niño mago de Hogwarts antes de que la guerra se desatara, aquel al que se le daba muy bien el Quidditch y parecía ser un líder nato.

Aquel chico contrastaba con el hombre que Draco estaba conociendo, con su silueta caminando frente de él en las oscuras calles de Paris. No parecía la sombra de aquella candorosa criatura que los diarios describieron, tal vez es porque nunca lo fue o algo en la guerra logró cambiarlo.

—Esto es muy cliché.

—Fuiste tú quien insistió en ir a pie a un restaurante no mágico, normalmente los que piden la cita eligen el lugar. No es nada cliché.

—No eso—Harry palmeó uno de los faroles por los que pasó a la vez que el vaho provocado por su risa se esparcía en el aire— , esto. Caminar bajo la luz de los faroles en Paris junto a tú pareja predestinada, suena como una película que una chica deprimida vería para animarse.

—¿Suena como algo que verías para animarte?—Draco se apresuró por alcanzar el paso de Harry y lo encaró con esa expresión altiva en su rostro.

—Definitivamente no—algo en la animada sonrisa del hombre moreno decayó— No hago ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy deprimido.

—Entonces sucede.

—A veces, si— de un momento a otro el aire relajado que rodeaba la escena cambió, a Draco le pareció curioso que Harry se tensara por tan poco, estaba claro que no podría indagar sobre las actitudes del hombre sin que levantara sus defensas.

—Eres verdaderamente hermoso—fue un pequeño anzuelo tirado a una agua turbia, no que Harry no se viera guapo en ese momento bajo la luz de los faroles y la luna de Paris, pero el sonrojo y su sonrisa eran una reacción que esperaba, sería más fácil seguir una conversación con un interlocutor más animado.

—Estas nervioso de nuevo.

—No lo estoy, ¿Por qué no crees que eres muy guapo?—Draco se carcajeó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con su manzana de Adán deslizando por su cuello blanco, Harry no se puso a la defensiva pero su risa si fue más suave.

—No me lo dicen a menudo.

—Pues yo te lo diré muy a menudo, cuando este tan nervioso que no pueda pensar más que en lo hermoso que eres.

—¡Oh, Merlín no!—con el puño cerrado empujó el brazo de Draco en un gesto de amistad. Antes de que su risa se congelara en una expresión turbia, Draco pudo ver un atisbo de duda en su mirada, Harry mordió su labio inferior bajando la cabeza y guardando sus manos heladas en los bolsillos—¿Qué sucederá si no nos gustamos, Malfoy? ¿Cómo funcionara esto de los "Fil de la vie"? ¿Si no nos agradamos?

Draco no dijo una palabra, en vez de ello paró la caminata y miró hacia el cielo, se veían muy pocas estrellas esa noche, pero se atrevió a apuntarlas sin titubear.

—Mira la estrellas, están destinadas a permanecer en el firmamento hasta morir, no importa que suceda su destino es iluminar nuestras vidas con paciencia durante las noches más oscuras. Somos estrellas Harry, estamos destinados a girar uno alrededor del otro con total naturalidad, por mi parte, me encuentro consternado de que un simple chico se haya robado toda mi atención, pero ya eres mi estrella.

El porte solemne que Draco sostuvo junto a sus palabras sonó tan convincente, tan seguro del futuro y su calidez, que Harry no intento refutar ningún alegato en contra. Asintió con la cabeza pensándolo con detenimiento, la última vez que había escuchado la promesa de un futuro brillante había venido de parte de Ginny.

—Lo de "un chico común" me ha dolido.

Las risas se apoderaron de nuevo del ambiente durante su camino al restaurante.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Cerca de los once años Draco recibió la última visita de su madre a Francia, fue apresurado y permaneció en la mansión por dos días, pero su presencia fue como una luz que iluminó la soledad de Draco por aquel corto periodo de tiempo. Ella fue a recoger documentos y varios objetos que eran de necesidad para "la causa" lo que muchos susurraban era La Orden del Fenix con total cautela en su presencia, lucía más demacrada, con ojeras y un vestido oscuro que resaltaba la delgadez de su figura, pero su trémula sonrisa era suficiente para calmarlo.

El último día que Narcissa se quedó, revisaba arduamente algunos pergaminos que había esparcido por el escritorio del antiguo estudio de su padre, el lugar ya no relucía con elegancia ni tenía las pesadas estanterías forradas de libros antiguos, había sabanas en los muebles y cortinas oscuras sobre las ventanas, no había un atisbo del estudio de su padre en aquella habitación.

—Mamá.

La voz aún infantil de Draco hizo que Narcissa respingara, la sonrisa temblorosa que le dedicó para encubrir el temblor en sus manos no provocó que el niño se calmara.

—¿Cómo será conocer a mi Fil de la vie?—sin embargo Draco no habló o dijo nada al respecto, quería que aquella atmósfera en la cual su madre se quedaba de nuevo con él no se desvaneciera. Que fuese eterna, como en sus sueños.

Narcissa, con sus temblorosas manos sobre los pergaminos, lució desconcertada, completamente en blanco como si la pregunta de Draco le hubiese golpeado sin previo aviso.

—Conocerlo...—susurró con su voz rasposa. Rebuscando entre los pergaminos sacó un mapa de constelaciones y la dispuso con total prolijidad sobre los otros papeles—Ven aquí, Draco.

Intrigado el niño dejó el libro que leía en un sillón cubierto por una sabana desde donde había estado observando a su madre. Dejó el libro en el sillón y se acercó, ella lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y le besó en la coronilla de su cabello. El anhelo se reflejaba en aquella caricia tan efímera.

—Ve este mapa Draco, ¿sabes qué son?

—Estrellas—él asintió.

—Las estrellas están destinadas a permanecer en el firmamento hasta morir, no importa que suceda su destino es iluminar nuestras vidas con paciencia, durante las noches más oscuras son más notables porque representan aquellas parejas que se apoyan más al ser tiempos difíciles. Así son los Fil de vie, así somos, son estrellas destinadas a estar juntas, no hay nada que temer sobre ello. Sera tan natural mi Draco, que ni siquiera podrás creer cuanto amas a esa persona una vez lo pienses—Narcissa sostuvo el rostro de su hijo mientras con su mano se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por su pálido rostro, surcando los valles profundos que la preocupación dejaba, a Draco también le dieron ganas de llorar— Esa persona será tu estrella por lo que te dure la vida, iluminara tus noches cuando ya yo no este. No tengas miedo del futuro mi pequeño, porque será más brillante de lo que el presente es, te lo prometo.

Draco asintió conteniendo las lágrimas, Narcissa lo volvió abrazar fuerte contra su pecho hundiendo besos sobre su coronilla.

Aquella fue la última visita de su madre a la casa por diversas razones, también fue una de las últimas veces que la abrazó. La guerra impidió que se reunieran y luego las clausulas que se le impusieron a los Malfoys durante los juicios ya no sólo impedían la entrada de cualquiera de su herederos a Inglaterra, si no la salida de ambos padres de esta. Draco sólo podía comunicarse a través de espejos mágicos y la red flu, pero las palabras de su madre eran algo que nunca se borraría de su mente.

Harry si brillaba como una estrella, lo atraía con una fuerza descomunal, pero de vez en cuando parpadeaba como una moribunda extraviada. Entendía finalmente lo que hubiese dicho Fleur, Harry estaba herido y roto, pero Draco se encargaría de unir pieza por pieza a pesar de que no tendía a ser muy paciente. Quería ver brillar esa estrella con todo su esplendor entre sus brazos, brillar sólo para él.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Jueves de actualización!

Me he entretenido mucho escribiendo este capítulo, en especial las reacciones de Draco y Harry, notaran que nuestro Slytherin se siente nervioso frente a Harry, resulta que él ha tenido toda su vida muy controlada y (como es usual) este Gryffindor ha venido a ponerla de cabeza.

Durante la escritura estuve algo obsesionada con las estrellas así que veran más comparaciones de ellas. Además les traigo una pequeña noticia ¡Ya no sera cinco capítulos si no seis!

Se debe a que el último capítulo estaba quedando demasiado extenso ¡Sera un placer publicar una semana más este pequeño proyecto!

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Le Petit Duchesse (1*):** Como lo habrán prevido, me lo he sacado de la manga, no vayan a Francia a preguntar por una Teatro de Ópera llamado Le Petit Duchesse ( La pequeña duquesa en francés), posiblemente nunca lo encuentren a menos que las casualidades se alineen.

 **La pirámide de cristal de Louvre(2*):** El museo de Louvre tiene una entrada muy particular, esta situada en el patio de la construcción (que solía ser un palacio) y es la entrada subterránea a un "centro comercial" que dirige a los visitantes hasta las galerías o exposiciones. Los horarios del museo son variables pero cubre normalmente desde las siete de la mañana a siete de la noche o diez de la noche.

* * *

 **Anónimos:**

 **Dolce (¡** Hola linda! Agradecimientos enormes por dejarme un review, resulta tan hermoso que hables de mis fanfics de esa forma ¡Gracias! **)**


	4. Capítulo 4: Destino

**Aclaraciones:**

-Fanfic Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual. Si no es de su agrado, no lea.

\- A partir de este capítulo no haremos más saltos en el tiempo, la narrativa sera lineal :)

-Draco es mitad Veela, si esto no te agrada, por favor, no leas.

 **-Este historia fue hecha para el "Festival Top!Draco 2016: AU´s" celebrado por las páginas We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Destino.

Es posible que Harry haya idealizado un poco la cita que había tenido lugar un día atrás, recostado en el piso del departamento alquilado en el que se quedaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se había reído, y reírse se había vuelto tan escaso desde su adolescencia que el hecho de pasar toda una noche en ello parecía demasiado idílico.

Draco no era el único que se encontraba fascinado, Harry también tenía un nudo en el pecho cada que veía a Draco en sus perfectos trajes con sus voz ronca y etiqueta refinada, pero sus modales de caballero o su porte férreo eran lo que menos mantenía a Harry tirado en el piso un día sábado mirando el techo como un completo soñador, era como emanaba aquella luz acogedora cuando el hombre lo miraba a los ojos, lo que esos ojos grises reflejaban era distinto al presumido Sangre Pura que miraba por encima de los hombros, Draco era luz que atraía a cientos de personas a su alrededor con su belleza, pero que lo envolvía únicamente a él en esa burbuja de risas y calidez.

Su luz alejaba las penas que Harry mantenía alrededor y eso era más de lo que podía agradecer.

Se suponía que era casi imposible estar enamorado tan rápido de ese creído rubio Veela, terco y quisquilloso que le había besado sin previo aviso en un callejón desconocido de Paris.

Pero si suponía que estaba un poco cerca de encantarle.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

La casa de Fleur estaba rebosante de vida aquel día friolento, con la chimenea prendida y las niñas que correteaban alrededor de la sala, Bill estaba fuera ocupado en cortar leña debido a que la primavera estaba en cierne y no tendrían madera seca para los días de frío mientras durara la temporada de lluvia. Pero para sustituir su compañía estaba Gabrielle, de visita por ese fin de semana, había crecido y ya era toda una mujer, los bucles de sus cabellos enmarcaban su cara angelical y ante todo pronóstico parecía tener aún ese enamoramiento adolescente por Harry.

—¿Quieres galletas?—Gabrielle dispuso una charola con galletas recién hechas sobre la mesa de la sala, las niñas corrieron hasta ella para robar unas cuantas y agradecerle con un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, pero ya estoy lleno—Harry negó, mientras complacía a la pequeña Dominique de subirse a su regazo a comer galletas.

—¿Yo también quiero sentarme con padrino!—protestó Victorie desde el otro lado de la mesita—¡Quiero!

—¿Ya estas lleno?—se rió Fleur, mientras regañaba a Victorie y la sentaba a su lado— Apenas te comiste un emparedado, es por eso que estas tan delgado, se supone que eres un inglés, lo ingleses comen grasa y se dejan crecer la panza.

—Pensé que los ingleses éramos "caballeros"—Harry bromeó.

—Caballeros con panza o en su defecto mucha masa muscular—desempolvando una galleta Fleur rodeó su estomago como ejemplo—, pero tú eres un pequeño caballero delgaducho.

—Es cierto—Gabrielle amonestó con su dulce voz, ella al igual que Fleur y Draco, brillaba como una candorosa llama. Pero desde el punto de vista de Harry, Draco parecía mucho más atractivo, sacudió su cabeza extrañado de esa clase de pensamientos— Come un poco más.

No pudo negarse porque al siguiente minuto Gabrielle empujaba un plato de porcelana relleno con galletas humeantes.

—Vamos, cuéntame Harry—Fleur apremió desde su posición en el sillón contrario— ¿A dónde te llevó petit Malfoy? ¿Cómo fue la espectacular cita?

—¿Malfoy?—La hermana menor preguntó asombrada, miró a Fleur con una expresión traicionada en su rostro y luego a Harry, parecía aterrada con su labio inferior tembloroso. Fleur no le había dado las noticias pertinentes para estar preparada—¿Estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy? ¿Con el Draco Malfoy de Beauxbatons?

—No es exactamente una relación— intentó excusarse el moreno, pero Fleur se le adelantó.

—Es su Fil de la vie— cortó Fleur sin un gramo de tacto en su declaración, Harry casi pudo ver como las esperanzas de Gabrielle se desmoronaban en su rostro bonito— Malfoy lo supo apenas lo vio, es exactamente el cómo se siente conocer a tu pareja, instantáneo.

Gabrielle no pareció muy entusiasta de comentar algo después de aquella confesión, murmuró un "Ya veo" antes de enterrarse en su sillón sin decir una sola palabra más.

—Entonces—volvió a insistir Fleur— ¿Contarás algo?

Intentando no parecer muy torpe al respecto Harry acomodó a Dominique en su regazo, la cual ya llevaba terminadas la mitad de las galletas que fueron en un principio destinadas a él, y carraspeó.

— Me llevó al museo de La Cámara Alta…

—¿Sabías que era senador?—inquirió la mayor de las Delacour—Yo no lo supe hasta que mi padre fue Secretario general.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo habría de saberlo?—jugó con los rizos de Dominique y le robó una galleta para disimular que el tema era incomodo, la niña le sonrió con el espacio vacío en sus dientes frontales, inesperadamente la inocencia del gesto le dio un poco de confianza— Me enteré cuando me presentó la exposición de su familia.

—Entonces te lo ha presumido sin avisarte—rió Fleur—Es tan típico de Malfoy que no me extraña, imagino que también te llevo a la opera—Harry se sonrojó, lo cual fue suficiente respuesta para Fleur—Es verdaderamente tan predecible.

—Alquiló un palco sólo para los dos— musitó avergonzado.

—Uno privado—habló Gabrielle, saliendo de su mutismo—Eso es realmente caro.

El sonrojo en la cara de Harry se extendió hasta sus orejas, notablemente avergonzado.

—Y no me dejo pagar la mitad— era en verdad vergonzoso ¿cómo admitir que Draco había planificado toda la cita y el sólo se había preocupado por la ropa? Era algo demasiado cliché.

Fleur y Gabrielle se rieron al unisonó, sus voces eran muy parecidas, suaves y aterciopeladas.

—¿Enserio crees que te dejaría pagar?— Fleur se carcajeaba— Es un Veela, somos celosos con lo nuestro. No dejé pagar a Bill una sola libra hasta la tercera cita, fue un alivio para su bolsillo porque aún ahora no podría pagar mis gustos.

—Oh—Masculló Harry—Me dejó pagar la mitad del restaurante a pesar de eso.

Antes de decir algo más, Fleur hizo una mueca de duda.

—Debe estar realmente desesperado por agradarte. Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que estas con él?

—¿Hacer de qué?

Creyendo que Harry no podía ser más despistado, Fleur chasqueó la lengua.

—Con Malfoy, tienes planeado irte en dos meses, ya se han visto varias veces ¿No han hablado absolutamente nada sobre el hecho de que viven en dos países distintos?

—Debo regresar a Inglaterra, no planeo quedarme en Paris para siempre— dijo Harry, era lo más lógico, se estaba divirtiendo en Paris y Malfoy era una compañía amena, pero pronto tendría que volver con su familia, sus vacaciones no serían eternas y la compañía de Malfoy tampoco. Creía que ambos lo tenían claro.

—¿No lo comprendes, verdad?—insinuó Gabrielle, era inaudito que Harry no estuviese enterado de nada— Ser un Fil de Vie no es algo temporal, si te vas, Malfoy sufrirá. No es simplemente un juego, no puedes separarte de él y él tampoco de ti. Lo más probable es que él esté esperando que te quedes, para siempre, es lo más naturañ.

Las cejas morenas del Gryffindor se arrugaron.

—¿Harry, porque viniste a Paris?, no quiero que me digas de que es porque es un lindo lugar, ¿verdaderamente que te trajo aquí?—Fleur inquirió con ojos chispeantes, ambas hermanas lo miraban con expectación, incluso Dominique y Victorie habían interrumpido su comilona de galletas para escuchar la discusión.

Harry se acomodó en su puesto con las manos jugando entre si y las vista baja, declarar que un simple capricho lo había llevado a Francia era mucho más fácil que explicar el extraño torbellino de sentimientos que se instalaba en su pecho cuando la idea simplemente llegaba a su mente.

No, fue mucho más complicado que eso, no es como si un día cualquiera se hubiera despertado sintiendo que algo lo esperaba en Paris, ese hilo que lo jalaba desde el otro extremo había estado por años como un pensamiento olvidado en el fondo de su mente.

Y justo en esa época, se había vuelto tan insistente que ignorarlo no fue un opción.

—Sentía… que había algo llamándome.

—Y ese algo era Malfoy.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Ya que una cita parecía muy formal para verse de nuevo, Harry propuso desayunaran en un lugar que a Draco mejor le pareciese, un encuentro de amigos para disipar el aire romántico que siempre envolvían sus encuentros. Se sorprendió un poco cuando lo llevó a un café Muggle donde una chica de nombre Bernadette lucia muy decepcionada sobre la compañía de su cliente regular. Draco no le prestó atención a la chica, más bien se mantuvo durante aquella media hora al pendiente de todo lo que Harry necesitó, sobra decir que la expectativa de Harry sobre una cita amistosa fue desplazada por la atracción y las sonrisas disimuladas.

Fue un desayuno tranquilo, bromearon un par de veces de cosas tan banales como el clima, sostuvieron una conversación ligera mientras se retiraban y por primera vez en años Bernadette no sólo vio la sonrisa de Malfoy, si no que encontró la propina desprolija, tirada en la mesa sin ninguna contemplación.

—Parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento—Harry mencionó mientras caminaban en una calle poco transitada, su plan era desayunar juntos y tal vez pasar la mañana en algún parque, era su plan claro, no sabía que podía haber coordinado Draco mientras él se preocupaba por cual ropa llevar para no verse tan distinto a comparación del impecable atuendo del rubio.

—¿Quién? ¿Bernadette?—Draco hizo una mueca, no muy entretenido por que la conversación se dirigiera a la chica.

—¿No lo notaste? Definitivamente le gustas—no podía creer que no lo hubiese notado, la mesera mantuvo una cara de desconcierto total durante toda su estancia en el lugar, la primera sorpresa fue ver a Draco con compañía y cuando ella respingó a causa de su risa confirmó que Malfoy sólo reía junto a él.

—Ella definitivamente notó que me gustas, los Muggles no tienen un concepto muy romántico sobre las relaciones del mismo sexo—Draco demostró su punto jalándole de la cintura para apegarlo a él. Enseguida un reducido grupo de personas que caminaban contrario a ellos los miraron espantados—, tal vez desde ahora deje de mirarme con sus ojos de borrego todas las mañanas.

—Ella es bruja, guarda su varita en su manga— apuntilló Harry, sin siquiera molestarse por apartar el brazo que lo rodeaba— Es muy obvio.

—Fuiste tú el que recibió entrenamiento de Auror, no yo— Draco se burló con ese tono de voz arrastrado que le ponía los pelos de punta a Harry—, llevo alrededor de siete años asistiendo a esa cafetería y nunca me percate de que fuese bruja, debo afinar mis sentidos eso es seguro.

—¿De verdad desayunas todos los días allí? ¿En ese pequeño lugar modesto?—mientras sin percatarse caminaba jugueteando con la cintura del traje de Draco, Harry bromeaba— Te imagine comiendo en un lugar suntuoso para tu clase, un restaurante cinco estrellas que te recordara todos los días que debes presumir tu escudo familiar.

—Lo dice ese pequeño hombre al que le han pedido autógrafos unas cinco veces durante esta semana—Draco contraataco con una risa atorada en su garganta.

—Ha sido sólo coincidencia—el comentario tuvo el efecto deseado, Harry volvía a arrebolarse como una cereza y su pequeña maña de golpearle el hombro cuando estaba avergonzado hizo acto de aparición para darle una fuerte palmada.

—Entiendo, cambiemos de tema— Draco alzó los brazos en son de paz, si era sincero consigo mismo odiaba cuando Harry lo apartaba de esa forma, pero no podía siquiera decírselo porque sabía que era un gesto de confianza— No hemos hablado de Hogwarts—tanteó terreno— ¿Qué te parece?

La nariz de Harry hizo ese gesto particular que evidenciaba su duda, el chico moreno apretó sus labios y miró hacia adelante en la calle, después de unos segundos asintió.

—Tenía un profesor horroroso, él me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas desde el primer día que me conoció— feliz de que Harry accediera a hablar sobre el pasado volvió a rodearlo con los brazos, se había vuelto una necesidad tan natural el tenerlo entre sus brazos, protegido, que Harry ya no protestaba por ello. El chico siguió con su pequeño relato en vez de amonestarlo—Descubrí al final de la guerra que estaba protegiéndome durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que yo lo conociera. Su nombre…

—...era Severus Snape—Draco completó.

Harry alzó las cejas componiendo una expresión más bien graciosa.

—¿Lo conociste?

—Por supuesto, era mi padrino, hablaba sobre ti en las cartas, decía que eras terco, insensato y absolutamente altruista, al igual que tu madre— Harry volvió a afianzar la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro con cada palabra que emitió Malfoy— Se quejaba mucho sobre tener que sacar tus pies del fango cada año.

—Era tu padrino, lo lamento.

—No debes preocuparte, el sabia… sabíamos que terminaría así. Mis padres siempre previeron finales desastrosos para por mi bien, así estaría preparado.

—Tampoco pude hacer mucho por tus padres.

—No están en Azkaban, Potter. No deberías acoger toda la culpa como tuya, mis padres cometieron errores en la Primera Guerra, los pagaron y ahora viven con tranquilidad, es más de lo que podíamos pedir dado que Dumbledore era el único que pudo haber dado fe de su credibilidad.

—Hablas muy seguro de ello—y allí estaba de nuevo, aquel tono de voz plano que Harry utilizaba a menudo, Draco casi podía ver esa aura alegría a su alrededor parpadear con mezquindad.

—Ellos te protegieron, les agradezco eso—la mano sobre la cintura de Harry formó pequeño círculos tranquilizantes, si fuese sido por Draco, también lo hubiese besado, pero Harry no estaba cómodo ni mucho menos dispuesto.

—Eso no cambia que las cosas han salido mal para ellos— apartándose expresó su angustia, aún cuando pasasen 7 años la imagen de Severus interponiéndose entre él y una espada, agonizando, nunca se borraría de sus recuerdos.

—A cambio les regalaste un futuro que deseaban, estén o no aquí, ellos lucharon por sus intereses Harry, no orillaste a nadie a su muerte.

Harry quería decir que si, vaya que lo había hecho, pudo haber acabado con aquella maldita guerra con dos años de diferencia, pero en el momento se había quedado congelado frente a Voldemort, incapaz de mover un sólo dedo. Se suponía ese sería el día en que enfrentaría su destino, pero en cambio dejó morir a Snape en el campo de guerra y luego a Ginny.

Uno tras otro se habían sacrificado hasta que el estuviese listo, hasta que empuñara una espada y no tuviese remordimientos por arrebatar una vida. ¿Cómo explicarle a Draco que en verdad todo fue culpa de su debilidad? Cada que extendió el tiempo para enfrentarse a Voldemort, orillaba a los Malfoy para asumir espionajes más arriesgados y pruebas ante los Mortifagos más repulsivas para demostrar su lealtad, su cobardía provocó que Severus se interpusiera para protegerlo de una muerte segura.

Draco detuvo su caminata para que Harry dejara de divagar, su rostro serio.

—Ahora tengo un poco de celos—dijo con su expresión impávida—la última carta que me envío antes de morir se desnudo ante mí, me confesó que eras lo único de Lily Potter que le quedaba y, que a veces se encontraba amándote como la amó a ella—las palabras de Malfoy no tenían ni una pizca de burla, entre las personas que pasaban sin percatarse de ellos, Harry sentía que la escena que vivía era más que irreal—, es obvio que te odié, me preguntaba cuando te dignarías a matar a El Señor Oscuro y luego de quitarme a mi padrino cuando este murió pensando tales cosas sobre ti, te aborrecí. Pero aún aquellos sentimientos se sentían demasiado vacíos, sabía que no podía odiarte porque no era tu culpa, y en parte, eres mi Fil de la vie, nunca pude haberte odiado en realidad.

—No entiendo que tratas de decir—negó él, confundido.

—No viví la guerra—Draco siguió hablando, si paraba y le dejaba un espacio ente sus palabras en el cual Harry pudiera volcar todas su objeciones no tendría fuerzas para enmascarar la frustración que le causaba—, pero me rasguñó con su garras y dejó cicatrices, si no te aborrezco yo u otras personas que al igual que tú sufrieron, no lo hagas tú.

Harry abrió y cerró su boca, incapaz de decir una palabra. Por primera vez Draco vio aquel destello del adolescente que solían describir como impulsivo y volátil cuando el hombre moreno apretó sus puños en una postura tensa, parecía que estuviese a punto de darle un puñetazo alimentado de pura frustración. El destello fue sólo eso, momentáneo, tal vez Harry creía que era caso perdido intentar explicarle el nivel de su culpa, pero se relajó y le dio la espalda.

—¿Sabes cómo te veo Harry?—le preguntó antes de que se atreviera a marcharse— ¿Detrás de esos rizos, la sonrisa insegura y tu apariencia? Veo a un hombre terco, valiente e ingenuo. Tan ingenuo que no quiere aceptar que la guerra es cruel y que, aún si lo hubiese hecho perfecto, todas esas personas igual hubiesen muerto porque no había forma de evitar su partida. Déjalos ir Harry, ellos ya no están aquí.

Los pasos se acercaron con lentitud, las suelas deslizándose por el asfalto, una mano cálida de largos dedos le atrapó el brazo, el chico no dijo una palabra con su hundida mirada puesta en la nada. Asintió con aire ausente y por primera vez lo acepto, nunca pudo haber salvado a Ginny, ni a Remus, tampoco a Sirius u Severus. Y con esa seguridad por fin desgarrando su pecho, se abrazó a Draco.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Parado de nuevo en el campo de batalla una extensa escena de cadáveres se posicionaba frente a sus ojos, el aire como siempre silbaba contra sus oídos y atraía el olor putrefacto de sangre y cenizas. Intentando por primera vez enfrentarse a ese panorama sin rechazarlo, admitió que había sido más cobarde durante la época posterior a la guerra que en ella al intentar negar los hechos que ocurrieron.

Había empuñado esa espada contra el pecho de Voldemort hasta matarlo.

Había huido durante la guerra de Hogwarts.

Había dejado que Ginny y Severus se interpusieran entre él y la muerte antes de enfrentar su responsabilidad.

Había provocado muertes.

Pero también acabó con ellas.

Eso no hacía que la culpa se volviera más ligera en su hombros, pero si esclarecía su sufrimiento y una vez tan claro frente a él podía ser más fácil superarlo.

Aún veía a Ginny con sus ojos vacíos mirarlo desde la lejanía, rota con su voz suave llamándolo, pidiéndole que no la dejara, que se aferrara a sus recuerdos como llevaba haciéndolo por más de media década.

Pero Ginny ya no estaba viva y no pudo haber hecho nada por evitarlo en una batalla, donde todos estaban expuestos a la muerte.

—Estás muerta Ginny— aceptó el hecho con lágrimas en los ojos, antes lo había dicho, pero no lo había creído—Has muerto y yo sigo vivo, no puedo seguirte, ya no puedo.

Por primera vez en sus pesadillas, la silueta de Ginny desapareció antes de que despertara, no fue menos aterradora, ni el paisaje menos inquietante. Fue el hecho de enfrentar el miedo de la realidad que hizo a Harry dormir en paz por el resto de la noche.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Cerca de una semana después Draco convenció a Harry de visitar su apartamento para tener una cita más privada. Para la ocasión tuvo la necesidad de disponer de dos elfos domésticos a parte de Ottie, su elfina, para dejar los salones más resplandecientes que lo usual. El lugar estaba ubicado en una comunidad mágica modernista que disfrutaba de la buena vida de París y el derroche del dinero, su apartamento era uno de los del último piso, amplio y lleno de lujos como un bar hecho sólo de vidrio y grandes habitaciones con vistas al exterior.

También tenía una chimenea, por supuesto, algo indispensable en la vida de un mago, pero no era, para ser exactos, funcional; sólo servía para hacer llamadas o viajes a través de la red Flu. Así que a las siete con cinco minutos exactos Draco se encontraba con un traje informal esperando frente a la enorme chimenea la llegada de Harry, lo que se podría ver de alguna manera impaciente.

Se tomó la molestia de despachar a sus elfos del lugar porque, según Harry, si iban a tener una cena la harían entre ambos. Sin evitar dudar sobre las capacidades de cocina de su cita, Draco encargó a sus elfos un platillo gourmet para mantenerlo como repuesto por si algo salía mal.

Algo como quemar la cocina.

Esperaba que eso no sucediera, porque quemar la cocina significaba que el fuego consumiría gran parte de su vajilla, y Draco no quería oírse como su madre cuando rompía los platos de niño. Tras lo que parecieron quince eternos minutos el fuego verde de la chimenea se encendió y con el apareció el rostro de Harry.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó desde él otro lado.

—Adelante.

Draco estaba de nuevo nervioso, sentía que algo se retorcía en su estomago mientras Harry salía de la chimenea vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta verde acompañada de una chaqueta, aún Draco, que había optado por una camisa blanca, arremangarse las mangas y utilizar un pantalón más casual con unos zapatos "no tan nuevos" contrastaba con la imagen de Harry de persona común y corriente.

—Fleur me dijo que era de buena educación traer vino—Harry extendió el Merlo con algo de duda—Es el que sirvieron en la boda de mis mejores amigos, me gustó así que pensé sería adecuado.

—Deja tus cosas en el sofá—Draco inspeccionó la botella con detenimiento, señaló distraído el elegante sofá color negro que abarcaba gran parte del salón y reposaba sobre una alfombra de apariencia costosa. Harry dudó, ¿podía en verdad poner su mochila andrajosa y arruinar aquel buen trabajo de diseño de interior sin sentir culpa?

—Tienes un pésimo gusto en vinos, Potter— Draco concluyó, había abierto con su varita la botella para oler el contenido, Harry lo miró con aquella expresión cercana a la ofensa—Estoy enamorado de ti, no ciego y sin olfato. ¿Qué clase de gusto tienen tus amigos para darte a beber esta cosa barata?

—Me pareció que sabía bien—Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia, dio una rápida mirada a través del lugar, recubierto de madera y cristal, con grandes candelabros que iluminaban las estancias gigantescas. No entendía como Malfoy podía vivir en un lugar tan grande en completa soledad—Este lugar es demasiado grande, ¿No te sientes sólo?

—En ocasiones, si. Pero estás aquí y eso no importa realmente ahora, ¿Vamos a la cocina?

La cocina era, al igual que el resto del lugar, gigantesca, equipada con todo tipo de cachivaches mágicos y no mágicos, Draco le propuso hacer una elaborada receta con pavo para la cena. Tal vez fue el ambiente hogareño que se apoderó de ellos en unos minutos, pero después de que el pavo quedase quemado ambos terminaron descalzos comiendo simples espaguetis con salsa de botella en el bar, bebiendo del vino barato y riéndose de anécdotas de sus adolescencias a punto de llegar al estado de ebriedad, dejando olvidado por completo el plato de repuesto.

—Muy bien, aquí va otra—con hipo Harry tomó otro trago de la copa repleta de vino para envalentonarse, los platos estaban sucios y olvidados en alguna parte de la sala, ambos a saber en qué momento, habían llegado hasta el estudio de Draco (que tenía una muy hermosa vista de las calles de París a través de su ventana panorámica) y se habían instalado en el exquisito juego de muebles que acompañaban el inmobiliario—, he besado sólo a dos personas en mi vida, una en diciembre de 1994 y otra en la primavera de 1996, dos chicas distintas, la verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello, es... verdaderamente vergonzoso.

Draco estrechó los ojos y asintió meditativo, su copa también estaba demasiado llena, a pesar de que el sabor del vino no le gustó al principio, convocó dos botellas más y luego otra cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente embriagado para no distinguir sabores.

—Me enferme de gravedad en esas fechas, lo recuerdo muy bien, dos de las pocas veces que he enfermado en mi vida—comentó con tranquilidad antes de darle un gran sorbo a la copa, al contrario de Harry aún se sentaba erguido pero algo en como arrastraba su voz empezaba a denotar un poco de ebriedad.

—Una gran coincidencia—sopesó Harry, riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Coincidencia? Por supuesto que no, pasó porque besaste a alguien más. ¿Sabes? No puedes besar a nadie más que no sea yo, incluso cuando aún no nos conocíamos. Si hubieses tenido sexo con una de ellas, estaría muerto.

El hombre rubio se puso de pie con solemnidad, Harry sabía que el que estaba a unas gotas de alcohol de caer en la borrachera era él, porque Draco mantenía su perfecta postura y forma de actuar. En cambio, Harry presumía estar desparramado con sus rizos sueltos en el sillón como un niño en una incómoda posición.

—¿Eso también viene con el paquete de ser almas gemelas?—Potter se rió.

—De hecho sí.

—¿Eh?

—Al cumplir la mayoría de edad los lazos entre parejas de vida se estrechan, haber besado a alguien posterior a mis 17 años fue negligente, se considera el contacto íntimo con alguien ajeno al vinculo como una violación a la magia—eso en parte podría explicar porque Harry siempre se sintió incomodo sobre ser tocado o besar a alguna chica posterior a su cuarto año, pero no justificaba los celos con los que Draco hablaba —, imprudente, ni siquiera debiste tocarlas.

—Oye, por Merlín. Sólo las bese una vez, además... ¿Quieres que además de virgen no haya besado a nadie? Yo no sabía que era tu Fil de la v-vi ¿Cómo se pronunciaba?—Harry desestimó la pregunta con un gesto y tartamudeó intentando ponerse de pie—Ni siquiera lo supe hacer bien, aún hoy no he besado a nadie a parte de ellas.

—Bueno, entonces demósle una solución a eso.

En qué momento Draco se acercó tanto como para que su voz se escuchara tan cercana, no lo supo, pero cuando volteó unos labios con sabor a vino le arrebataron el aliento. Malfoy lo tenía sujeto de los brazos, sus firmes manos puestas a cada lado y su boca chupándole el labio inferior con saña. Cuando le dejó un poco de espació para abrir la boca Harry sintió como con un cosquilleo una lengua se adentraba en su boca para explorar su paladar. La sensación era muy diferente a haber besado a Cho o Ginny, aquellos fueron besos cándidos e inocentes, ese era distinto, en ese Draco quería consumirlo, quería exprimir todo el aire de sus pulmones y arrebatarle la vida.

¡ Y por Merlín que no se detuviera!

Arrodillado frente a sillón Draco deslizó las manos que un momento sostuvieron los brazos de Harry para colarlas debajo de su camiseta, la piel del hombre era suave y lisa, sus labios tímidos, apenas se movían o desplazaba su lengua, tal vez era la torpeza del alcohol o porque en verdad se encontraba sorprendido.

En el momento que les faltó el aire Draco pudo disfrutar de la vista, Potter estaba sonrojado, jadeante y un poco sorprendido. Esperaba que aquel beso hubiese borrado cualquier torpe besuqueo con colegialas idiotas, Harry era suyo, era su Fil, de nadie más.

Por su parte Harry jadeaba, rozó con sus dedos su labio maltratado y parpadeó con los lentes desacomodados, tal si hubiese tenido una epifanía sobre la existencia de estos los tomó para colocarlos en una mesa cercana y similar a como pidiera una copa más de vino, lo dijo.

—Uno más.

¿Cómo podía Draco decir que no si pasó todo un mes deseando devorarle a besos?

 **-** **C'estLaVie-**

No llegaron a nada más que besos, Harry cayó dormido mucho antes de que Draco pudiera llegar a quitarle los pantalones. Pero eso de verdad no le preocupaba, porque Harry cayó dormido en su cama, arrebujado entre sabanas y una cantidad ridícula de almohadas, se asemejaba a una de esas pinturas de Louvre, con la cantidad justa de sombras y la perfecta luz de la madrugada proveniente de las ventanas.

Las luces y sombras resaltaban en su rostro dormido, pacifico y amable. Quien hubiese dicho que su pareja de vida seria Harry Potter hace unos meses lo hubiese golpeado por decir locuras, pero ahora su universo giraba alrededor de esa imagen, de Harry durmiendo plácidamente.

Para su pesar la sensación de calma se desvaneció cuando el moreno empezó a removerse entre sueños, su rostro inquieto afligido mientras murmuraba un nombre y de entre sus ojos cerrados emergían lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

—Ginny, G-Ginny— Agitado y tembloroso, Harry despertó con la frente empapada en sudor y su rostro aterrorizado, sus ojos grandes y verdes se dirigieron hacia Draco para alcanzarlo con sus dedos y aferrarse a él como un salvavidas—Ella estaba de nuevo allí, estaba llorando y y-yo no podía.

—Calma—sobre consolar personas, Draco nunca fue bueno, pero esa noche descubrió que tenía paciencia si era para Harry, besó los labios del hombre con ternura y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, beso tras beso, en sus pómulos, en los párpados y su cuello, donde dejó marcas que atestiguaran él estuvo allí—Yo estoy aquí, Harry, no ella.

—Estas aquí—Harry suspiró, con sus manos enmarcó el rostro pálido y atractivo de Draco, besándolo con tal lentitud que ardía bajo la piel. Le dio un espació entre sus piernas y su pecho para recostarse.

—Estas aquí—Draco se acomodó en ese lugar sintiéndose completo al fin, el amanecer los encontró acurrucados y con la ropa puesta, los brazos de Draco dejando ver sólo el cabello negro rizado y las piernas de Harry apretadas alrededor de las caderas de su Veela.

Ambos amanecieron con el corazón lleno.

 **Nota:**

Una de las escenas que primero planee para este fanfic, fue de Draco y Harry durmiendo juntos, apenas en la madrugada con tanta confianza el uno en el otro como para abrazarse. Me encanta la idea de que ambos podrían apoyarse entre sí, además, es adorable. Y como siempre no puedo evitar destilar miel.

También debo decirles que ya he empezado la universidad (al menos una de ellas) y tal vez mis actualizaciones sean más tardías, hablando de horas y no de días de atraso, para más información pueden buscar mi Blog (dirección en mi perfil).

De nuevo, gracias por leer la actualización de este jueves.

¡Besos!

* * *

 **Respuesta a anónimos:**

 **Guest/Anónimo (** ¡Tienes algo de profeta en tu sangre Guest! Efectivamente se han enamorado más durante este capítulo. Tal vez al roce de melosidad. ¡Ya es jueves! Si estás leyendo esto espero hayas disfrutado la actualización **)**

 **Abi (** Hola Abi, te agradezco a ti por tus hermosas palabras, siempre presumo no ser muy buena, me falta practica y aprendizaje, no es algo que no pueda notarse. Pero es una alegría saber a través de tus palabras que he mejorado mi narrativa y que ha logrado llegar hasta tu imaginación ¡Gracias por tu review! **)**

 **Fet (¡** Gracias por tu review! Espero te encante tanto este capítulo como el anterior :D **)**

 **Dolce (** Hola Dolce, gracias por tus palabras y tus review, sé que hay muchos fanficker muy buenos por allí así que siempre me dejes un review es un pequeño honor para mí. Escribir es mi entretención favorita. Espero sea este capítulo de tu agrado. **)**


	5. Capítulo 5: Colisión

**Aclaraciones:**

-Fanfic Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual. Si no es de su agrado, no lea.

-Lenguaje soez ligero y escenas no aptas para menores de edad.

-Draco es mitad Veela, si esto no te agrada, por favor, no leas.

 **-Este historia fue hecha para el "Festival Top!Draco 2016: AU´s" celebrado por las páginas We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry.**

* * *

 **Gracias a Scarlett O'Haran por betear este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 5:** Colisión.

Llovía a cántaros esa tarde, sentado en el café Muggle preferido de Draco Harry observaba la lluvia que empapaba la ventana, la mesa que eligió estaba situada en un rincón apartado donde los transeúntes podían ser vistos pasar a toda prisa ocultos bajo sus paraguas y los chales abrigados.

Llevaba media hora esperando en ese pequeño rincón, la taza de café entre sus dedos ya se había enfriado hace mucho y Bernadette, la mesera cuyos adorables hoyuelos habían sido sustituidos por ceños fruncidos, lo miraba maliciosa desde la barra de dulces. Ella nunca parecía muy animada cada que Draco lo invitaba a desayunar, siempre se empecinaba en dejar su comida esperar unos minutos de más o darse la tarea, con disimulo, de mirarlo toda la velada como si fuese una mancha insufrible en el elegante mantel de la mesa.

No había más que dos clientes ese día lluvioso, así que la mujer tenía toda la libertad de mirarlo con tal descaro hasta que Malfoy hiciese acto de presencia.

Harry volvió a comprobar su reloj con un largo suspiro.

Malfoy había prometido estar allí una media hora antes después de atender algunos asuntos en El Ministerio, por lo que conocía de él siempre era puntual y no se retrasaba ni un minuto, a pesar de la costumbre Francesa de no llegar a tiempo. Era extraño que siquiera no hubiese enviado algún mensaje por cualquier medio.

Tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa con nerviosismo, había citado a Malfoy por algo importante, desde su conversación con Fleur el hecho de que en unas semanas se iría a Inglaterra rondaba por su mente cada amanecer, ¿Draco sería capaz de soportar la distancia? Incluso, ¿él mismo podría soportarla?

Echó un vistazo a la ventana una vez más, divisó a Draco bajo la lluvia con una gabardina impecable y una sombrilla que el viento quería llevarse, Harry siguió la figura apresurada hasta que entró al establecimiento con las ropas húmedas, estaba despeinado, era una de esas pocas veces en las que se podía ver al elegante político en un estado tan natural.

Los ojos grises barrieron el lugar hasta encontrar a Harry, Draco le dedicó esa pequeña sonrisa educada y sobría que hacía que Bernadette suspirara descorazonada, al contrario de ella Harry conocía esa sonrisa y no le provocaba muchos efectos, conocía otras más abiertas y expresivas, unas que Draco sólo se permitía en la intimidad de una cena improvisada.

—Disculpa la tardanza—Draco tenía 26 años, pero lucia más maduro cuando se disculpaba de forma tan educada con su porte elegante.

Harry le sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo, la alegría opacada por la angustia que sus pensamientos causaban.

—Pensé que no vendrías, de igual forma nunca llegas tarde. Siempre hay una primera vez—Harry jugó con su taza de café mientras Draco tomaba asiento con su ropa húmeda y los mechones de cabello sobre la frente, las ropas que llevaba eran más elegantes de lo común, parecían dignas de alguna fiesta de alta sociedad—Debiste estar ocupado.

—De hecho sólo era una fiesta de beneficencia, me has hecho un favor al citarme—las palabras de Draco confirmaron las sospechas, Harry asintió ausente tomando un sorbo de café antes de caer en cuenta que realmente estaba muy frío.

Tal vez Bernadette no lo había calentado desde un principio.

—¿A la fiesta que te invitó aquella chica del museo? ¿Colette era su nombre?—Harry recordaba a la perfección el nombre de la chica pelirroja, pero preguntarlo de una manera casual hacía que pareciera menos interesado el llevarlo a colación.

—No—Draco negó, las gotitas que caían de su flequillo le mojaban la nariz recta y empapaban sus pestañas claras—Esa fue la celebración anual de beneficencia, ocurrió un par de meses atrás, este era menos importante.

—Aún así te he hecho venir cuando llueve, lo lamento.

Draco hizo gesto que desestimaba las palabras de Harry.

—Me has dicho que tenemos que hablar, algo importante—el hombre rubio recordó, con la espalda recta y sus ojos filosos inquisitivos. Harry se removió inquieto.

—De hecho, me gustaría lo habláramos en un lugar... más privado—miró sobre el hombro de su acompañante, Draco giró para seguir su mirada y se encontró con Bernadette, la chica saltó de la barra de dulces como si la hubiera quemado y se apresuró a entrar en la cocina acompañada de las risas de sus compañeras—, claro, si no te importa. Sé que puede ser algo molesto.

—No lo es en absoluto—negó el Veela, Harry asintió dejando un par de monedas para pagar su café y la propina, caminó junto a Draco fuera del lugar para colarse en una callejón donde la lluvia parecía concentrarse con mayor intensidad.

Draco le tomó de la cintura para mantenerse juntos.

—Sostente—le susurró al oído con su voz ronca, el moreno le obedeció con cierta renuencia, aferró sus dedos a la gabardina empapada con un estremecimiento atravesando su columna vertebral que nada tuvo que ver con la lluvia.

En un parpadeo estaban dentro del apartamento de Draco, el que por supuesto aprovechó la oportunidad y jaló a Harry para apegarlo a su cuerpo y besarlo en plena entrada, tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba, porque al separarse el moreno se encontró con que todos su nervios se habían desvanecido.

Una suave vocesita tosió para llamar su atención, era Ottie, una elfina joven y temerosa que tartamudeaba el nombre de Harry, su grandes ojos cafés los miraron esperando una orden.

—B-bienvenido amo jo-joven Malfoy, y-yo estar-ría complacida d-de secar sus ro-ropas.

Draco se apartó de Harry con una expresión en blanco, con esa misma expresión le concedió a Ottie el permiso que necesitaba para secar las ropas de ambos.

—Trae también té caliente para el señor Potter, lo pondrás en el salón en cinco minutos y te retirarás.

La elfina escuchó con atención antes de asentir entusiasmada.

—S-sí, jo-joven amo joven Ma-Malfoy. Ot-Ottie está compl-complacida de ayudar.

—Es muy simpática—conocedor de las costumbres de Draco, Harry guardó su abrigo en armario del recibidor y extendió la mano para cuando el mismo Draco termino de retirarse el caro traje y sus guantes, Harry siempre opinaba que se veía más guapo sólo con una camisa y sus simples pantalones de vestir.

—Es aún demasiado joven y torpe—Draco negó, mientras ayudaba a Harry en acomodar la ropa.

—Es mejor una joven y torpe, ¿recuerdas que te hable de Kreacher? Esa pequeña bola de arrugas me odia, siempre camina por la casa con su "La casa de mi ama ha sido deshonrada por los sangre sucia" es una pesadilla, no sé como Sirius pudo soportarlo tanto tiempo.

—Los Black's tenemos nervios de acero—bromeó el rubio, Harry lo siguió a través de vestíbulo que ya casi conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Oh, claro. Nervios de acero, no puedes ver un sólo cuadro fuera de lugar, Malfoy.

—Son cuadros ancestrales, son el legado de generaciones de mi familia—apuntilló—, deben estar en su lugar.

—Al igual que la vajilla— los suaves ojos almendrados de Harry brillaron con picardía, cuando sacaba ese leve tono juguetón, Draco de verdad quería quitarle la ropa y empotrarlo contra la pared.

—La vajilla es cara.

Harry se rió a costa del rubor en las orejas de Draco, no estaba al tanto que en verdad no era por vergüenza, Draco a menudo reprimía pensamientos obscenos que pasaban por su cabeza agujerando su calmada apariencia.

Sostuvieron una tranquila charla en el salón hasta que Ottie se apareció con una charola llena de aperitivos y té, la elfina dejó todo en su lugar y desapareció con una gran sonrisa complacida.

Harry tomaba su primer canapé cuando Draco hizo la pregunta.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?—Harry parpadeó distraído.

Malfoy frunció el ceño levemente, sus ojos grises se estrecharon sosteniendo la mirada sobre Harry.

—A veces me cuestiono si de verdad eres muy distraído o sólo eres un tanto idiota.

—¡Ey!

—Es un cumplido, te ves adorable distraído—confesó Draco sin ninguna vergüenza. Harry sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, ¿había siquiera una sola vez en la que no se sonrojara en la presencia de Draco?

—Yo no me veo adorable.

—Hablo enserio, Potter, le has estado dando vueltas a lo que sea que quieras decirme por un buen rato en tu cabeza, puedo verlo en tu rostro—al contrario del tono de voz relajado que Draco utilizó con anterioridad ese era más serio.

Harry suspiró, dejó la taza de té en la mesa y decidió por un momento que si discutiría con Malfoy primero disfrutaría un poco más de él. Se puso de pie y con toda la dignidad que pudo se aproximó al asiento de Malfoy hasta sentarse ahorcajadas sobre las piernas del rubio, era una punzada para su orgullo, vaya que sí. Pero quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

Sobre contacto físico Draco era por completo un hombre blando, tal vez era porque Harry era su Fil de la vie, pero sostuvo las caderas del hombre sin rechistar e inclinó su cabeza para besarlo con lentitud a penas este buscó sus labios, con los brazos del moreno apoyados en los antebrazos del sillón y sus piernas apretadas a cada lado de las caderas de Draco.

No era como si no hubiesen estado compartiendo besos con ese desde hace un mes y medio, habían estado invirtiendo gran parte de su tiempo juntos en besuqueo y caricias atrevidas en cualquier lugar privado. Harry sabía más ahora de como dejar a Draco sin aliento y por su parte este había aprendido los puntos más sensibles de Harry.

Lamer debajo de su clavícula o acariciar los costados de su torso con cadencia.

Pero a pesar de ello nunca habían llegado a quitarse la ropa por completo, fue un gran paso cuando Draco, entre besar la clavícula de Harry y moler sus erecciones sobre la tela, se encontró con que le había quitado la camiseta al inglés.

El pecho de Harry estaba cubierto por pequeñas cicatrices tersas, un abdomen firme y dos tetillas fruncidas que pedían por ser lamidas.

—Adelante—dijo Harry cuando vio a Draco dudar, por su parte el estaba luchando con los insufribles botones de la camisa cara del hombre rubio—Si dudas tanto pensaré que no quieres hacerlo.

Draco en ese momento, compuso una cara de desconcierto que pudo haber hecho reír a Harry si no hubiese tenido una erección apretada en los pantalones.

—¿Estás hablando de _hacerlo_?

Harry frunció el ceño, su rostro arrebolado y jadeante no parecía estar de acuerdo con entablar una charla.

—Sí, hacerlo, justo aquí, ahora.

Y a pesar del deseo casi irrefrenable que Draco tuvo por lanzarse sobre el pecho de Harry y chupar cada milímetro del hombre, detuvo las manos entre las suyas y lo miró con renuencia.

—Pues no lo haremos "justo aquí".

Harry parpadeó.

—A mí me parece bien.

—No, no está bien.

Jaló al hombre pequeño del sillón para sacarlo del salón, no habría ninguna manera de que la primera vez de Harry fuese en un lugar apretado con una posición casi imposible. Sería en una cama, bien lubricado y ¡Merlín Maldito iban a tener sexo al fin! Draco no sabía cuántas veces ya se había masturbado pensando en ese momento.

—Draco...

—Vamos a mi habitación—respondió tajante.

Se podría decir que corrieron rumbo a la habitación, Harry nunca había llegado tan rápido a un lugar hasta ese día, Draco lo empotró a la puerta de caoba apenas entraron para besarlo, se sentía correcto el hecho de que Draco estuviese quitándole los pantalones o como abandonaba su boca para deslizar besos tibios a través de su cuello hasta llegar a las tetillas, era un lugar sorprendentemente sensible, Harry aquejó los gemidos mordiendo su lengua, cada toque de Malfoy en su piel era una oleada de placer dirigida a su ingle, como una llama caliente esparciéndose por sus venas.

Draco hizo un camino desde su ombligo de vuelta a sus labios mientras le quitaba los pantalones sin pausas. La lengua cálida delineaba los contornos de su boca, Harry intentaba devolver las caricias quitándole la camisa y desabrochando los pantalones, debajo Draco tenía un bulto que manchaba con líquido pre seminal su ropa interior. El moreno jadeó ante la vista, una corriente de placer se desplazó desde su columna vertebral, tenía la necesidad de arrodillarse y sorber ese liquido desde la tela, el sólo pensamiento hacia que su pene se sintiera más apretado dentro de su ropa interior.

Con una mordida en su labio inferior el hombre mayor lo dejó respirar después de un largo beso, tomaron aire jadeantes mientras sus alientos calientes se entremezclaban.

—Qu-quiero lamerlo—Harry susurró, orgulloso de que las palabras pudiesen salir de su boca sin parecer poco seguras.

Draco lo interrogó con la mirada, incapaz de decir una palabra Harry desvió sus ojos hasta la erección contraria con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas y su labio inferior apretado entre los dientes.

Draco se rió al comprender, por alguna razón su voz sonaba más varonil.

—Entonces—intentó decir en palabras entrecortadas, tenía los cabellos desordenados por donde Harry había pasado sus manos, sus perfectos dientes se asomaban tras los labios hinchados, esos dientes habían dejado marcas en diferentes lugares—, hazlo. Arrodíllate y hazlo.

No fue necesario que Harry se arrodillara, las piernas les fallaron solas y cayó de rodillas con un ruido sordo, los labios apretados, sus manos temblorosas se acercaron hasta las caderas de Draco, vacilando si jalar la ropa de un solo tirón. Harry negó, tragó grueso y dándose valentía a si mismo abalanzo su boca sobre el bulto que palpitaba necesitado, estaba caliente y debajo de su lengua la tela ya estaba húmeda, sorbió con lentitud para sentir a Draco apretar las manos apoyadas en la puerta y jadear con voz ronca.

Volviendo a sorber Harry acercó sus manos y bajó la ropa color negro, la piel de Draco era blanca y aterciopelada, desde su ombligo hasta el inicio de su ingle una línea de cabello rubio y fino se abría paso, su pene por otro lado, Harry había visto varios en las duchas de los vestuarios, pero Draco era mucho más grande de lo que podría recordar vio jamás, era ancho y rosado con venas que pulsaban bajo sus dedos inexpertos y se alzaba sin ningún problema al ser liberado de la tela.

—Es...grande.

El comentario hizo a Malfoy reír con los dientes apretados, desplazó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Harry y acarició el lugar con ternura. Harry era sin duda virgen, el por otra parte había tenido sexo antes de su mayoría de edad, fueron actos vacíos y sin mucho protocolo, pocos pero existentes, luego de que obtuvo la capacidad de sentir a Harry del _otro lado_ tener sexo nunca fue lo mismo, siempre terminaba con un sin sabor desagradable, sus parejas nunca fueron suficiente, siempre conscientes de que "no era el indicado", con los años el sexo fue algo a lo cual no le apetecía recurrir. Pero con Harry, una sola de esas miradas traviesas hacía que quisiera hacerle el amor toda una noche.

—Vamos, pruébalo, no te morderá.

Harry asintió no muy convencido, con sus dedos delineo una vena e hizo un aro en la base, acercó su lengua y desde allí lamió las venas que palpitaban bajo su tacto, Draco jadeó por consecuencia, crispando su largos dedos en el cabello negro.

—S-si, vamos.

Un poco más seguro Harry sorbió hasta llegar al glande, donde goteaba un liquido amargo, tragarlo dejaba una sensación extraña pero placentera en su garganta. Eso pareció poner a Draco en su límite pues le jaló del cabello para ponerlo de pie.

—No ahora—negó el hombre rubio en francés, Harry se estremeció cuando Draco lo besó de nuevo hasta dejarle los labios más hinchados, la erección chocaba contra su torso descubierto y su ingle—Ven aquí.

Harry se dejó llevar hasta la cama por las manos de Draco.

—Ponte en cuatro—le ordenó mientras hurgaba en una gaveta de su mesita de noche.

—¿Qu-Qué?

—Las manos y rodillas sobre la cama—Draco le dejó un golpecito en el trasero que hizo a Harry respingar.

—No lo haré—negó el hombre moreno, su idea de tener sexo era muy distinta a elevar su trasero y dejarse hacer.

—Es necesario—Draco no se tomó el tiempo ni de voltear, muy distraído en buscar en las gavetas del mueble—Hazlo y mantente así, no mires.

—¿Por qué?—a pesar de que Harry obedeció con la vergüenza de sentirse expuesto, preguntó. ¿Era tan necesario tenerlo en esa posición? El simple hecho de elevar su trasero parecía demasiado obsceno—¿Qué buscas?

Oyó como Malfoy dejó algo sobre la mesita sin responder, casi podía ver su sonrisa satisfecha a pesar de que lo único en su campo de visión era el ornamentado de la cama. Cuando estuvo a punto de moverse una mano retuvo su cadera y la otra le sacó la ropa interior, hubo otro minuto de silencio hasta que Harry decidió voltear. Draco sabía que la curiosidad terminaría por hacerlo echar un vistazo, pudo apreciar como el rostro de Potter se volvía cada vez más rojo, su mirada insistente pasaba desde el lubricante hasta sus manos llenas de la sustancia resbalosa.

—¿Para que...

Harry intentó alegar algo pero una mano envolvió su miembro con sus dedos largos enroscándose en la base y balanceándose de arriba abajo con extrema lentitud. Enseguida le fallaron los brazos, aprovechó para cubrirse la boca con las manos y tragarse los gemidos.

—Esto te dolerá un poco— le susurró la voz de Draco, detrás de esa espesa bruma de placer que se dibujaba entre su semi conciencia.

Se tenía que ser diestro para ocupar ambas manos, pero Draco apoyó su dedo índice en la entrada de Harry dando pequeños círculos sin ningún problema mientras lo masturbaba. El chico jadeaba absorto por el calor que se arremolinaba en su cuerpo, aún inconsciente de que algo tentaba alrededor de su ano, cuando Draco presionó un poco para entrar, Harry chilló.

—¿Qué haces?—era una sensación punzante, Harry distinguía aún temblando por las chispas de placer bajo sus músculos que era muy diferente a la que provenía de la estimulación de su pene.

—Relájate—Draco volvió a masajear el lugar con paciencia, atendió con más insistencia el miembro de Harry y este por un momento se olvido del intruso dentro de su ano.

—M-más—jadeó, Draco aprovechó el momento para introducir el dedo hasta la altura del nudillo, dentro era cálido y muy apretado, su pene palpitaba con sólo pensar en entrar.

Para ese momento Harry sentía la pequeña molestia presionando insistentemente en busca de desplazar el placer, se negó con terquedad a prestarle atención y apartó las manos de Draco para masajear su pene por su cuenta. Ya no se preocupaba por los jadeos o el que su rostro aplastado contra las almohadas se viera demasiado expuesto contorsionado por las muecas de placer.

Eso le dejó vía libre a Draco para tomar más lubricante, separar los glúteos redondos y tener más espació, movía con muy poca libertad el dedo que ya estaba dentro, con paciencia amansó hasta introducir la punta del segundo dedo.

—Duele—manifestó Harry, sus ojos llorosos y la espalda tensa, Draco le besó la columna como un aliciente.

—Espera un poco, relájate, falta poco.

—De verdad duele.

Draco suspiró, apretó cierto punto dentro de Harry y este jadeó, sus pupilas se dilataron, arrugando las sabanas entre sus dedos crispados.

—¿Qu-qué ha sido?

—Tu próstata—rió Draco, mientras le besaba la columna de nuevo para relajarlo—Espera un poco más y podrás sentirla.

Harry asintió con ojos llorosos, sentía la respiración pesada y calurosa, de hecho todo su cuerpo hervía bajo los dedos de Draco y los propios que se enroscaban alrededor de su erección. El dolor del intruso seguía allí, pero era menos notable en comparación a la primera vez que lo notó.

Los dedos de Draco hicieron giros extraños dentro, entraban resbalosos y se retiraban con más facilidad la siguiente vez, cuando un tercer dedo fue añadido la punzada no fue tan dolorosa, Harry soportó la sensación presionando contra su glande empapado de semen, sólo concentrándose en ello y su respiración.

Entonces Draco volvió a tocar ese punto escondido dentro de él, el sólo roce hizo que una corriente chispeante se extendiera hasta la punta de sus dedos dejándolos entumecidos.

—Vuelve—jadeó—V-vuelve a hacerlo.

—Shhh—intentó quejarse cuando el calor del cuerpo de Draco se apartó, pero de su boca sólo salían pequeños gemidos bajos. Draco estiró su mano casi a tientas en busca del lubricante, tropezó con el y sin contemplarlo embarró sus dedos para esparcir una buena cantidad en su pene. La primera penetración nunca sería fácil pero el que Harry le incomodara no era una opción—Ya estás listo.

Sujetó la cadera de Harry para mantenerlas alzadas, el moreno estaba más ocupado masturbandose que prestando atención a sus movimientos.

—Muy bien, mantente así—Alineó su pene con la entrada sonrosada y lista, presionando lentamente, Harry balbuceó algo inentendible más no se quejó—Merde, vous êtes tellement serré(1*)

Era sólo su cabeza la que estaba adentro, pero la sensación de las paredes engulléndolo era abrumadora, trago grueso con sus manos temblorosas sujetas a los glúteos de Harry, estaba tan tentado a empujar de una sola estocada y entrar que entretenerse sopesando la proporción y redondez de cada uno no pareció una mala idea para hacer tiempo.

—Draco—Harry suspiró, había dejado sus manos libres y a tientas buscaba el cuerpo del francés. Tuvo que torcer el cuello en una posición incómoda para que sus manos alcanzaran la nuca del rubio y lo forzara a besarlo, lento y pausado, casi como una súplica— Quiero que entres—le susurró cuando se separaron, si los roncos gemidos de Draco no lo había hecho llegar al orgasmo su voz susurrando cosas sucias en francés estaba a punto de hacerlo—, hazlo ya.

Draco asintió más no obedeció al instante—Te dolerá—la advertencia no fue bien recibida por la parte contraria.

—Entra ya, quiero que me cojas, _ahora_.

Intentando excusarse con que se lo había advertido, Draco se deslizó dentro de los anillos de músculos vírgenes con lentitud, Harry tuvo que tomar una respiración antes de continuar, desde su posición Malfoy podía ver la entrada engullendo su pene y la espalda de Harry perlada de sudor resbalando por la piel caliente, el destello de unos ojos verdes entre la maraña de pelo y sus brazos enredados en las sabanas.

—Mmgh

—¿Du-duele?—Draco preguntó con su voz jadeante, apenas podía hablar sin que se le escapara un gemido, sentía como el interior de Harry se apretaba a su alrededor cada vez más.

—Sólo-uhgm... sigue.

Una vez por completo dentro le dio unos segundos para acostumbrarse, casi contó cada milésima antes de retroceder y empujar. Fue la primera estocada, la cama chirrió y Harry la acompañó con un largo gemido.

—S-si, jo-der, SI.

Draco nunca imagino que Harry fuese tan vocal en la cama, lo imaginaba más tímido y reservado, avergonzándose con cada toque y avance. Pero resultó que bajó cada estocada pedía una más con prisas, alzaba su trasero y se impulsaba hacía atrás con atrevimiento para encontrarse más rápido.

—Harry, Maldita sea, estas tan apretado aquí, Je ne peux résestire(2*)

Él no se quedaba atrás, verdaderamente adoraba como ese pequeño cuerpo varonil se estremecía bajo él, lo recibía con ansias y dejaba moler su trasero contra la pelvis llamándolo una y otra vez más alto y ronco. Después de eso sabía que no podría deshacerse de esa imagen, del hombre jadeante y arqueado por el placer bajo su cuerpo, se llevaría ese momento como un recuerdo a la tumba.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó con todos sus músculos apretados alrededor del pene de Draco, y como una reacción en cadena ambos llegaron al orgasmo sobre sabanas empapadas de sudor, Draco se liberó gruñendo sandeces en francés mientras mordía con fuerza el hombro de Harry, todo su cuerpo tenso empujando con fuerza.

Potter se derrumbó con el peso de Draco sobre él, se sentía satisfecho y lleno, cada parte de su cuerpo agotado pero atiborrado de una sensación de plenitud. Draco se tumbó a su lado con la respiración aún agitada, su mano acuno una mejilla afiebrada de su amante y le sonrió, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y le abrazó.

Había algo en el beso que le siguió a ese abrazo que era distinto, gozaba de alegría y satisfacción, pero una pequeña parte fue tan melancólica que dejó a Draco dudar por un segundo.

—Dort, mon amour.

Cayeron dormidos así, sudorosos y abrazados el uno al otro.

 **-CéstLaVie-**

El primero en despertarse fue Harry, le dolía la cadera y se sentía sucio, a su lado Draco dormía plácidamente con el cabello alborotado y su gran figura relajada en una posición que buscaba cubrirlo del exterior. Era de madrugada y por las ventanas entraban sempiternos rayos de luz que apenas lograban formar sombras en la habitación.

Se sentía...acogedor.

Acogedor como esos días de Hogwarts en lo que todo parecía inocente y nuevo, como se suponía que se debía sentirse crecer con la familia y seres queridos.

Era esa la imagen con la que Harry le hubiese gustado despertar el resto de su vida.

Se levantó de la cama incomodo, la caderas le dolían hasta el coxis y la humedad entre sus glúteos se acentuaba después de que su cuerpo volviera a una temperatura normal, la sensación era sucia pero asearse no pasó por su mente. En vez de ello se sentó en una silla que acompañaba la decoración de la recamara con la intención de ver dormir a Draco, se acurrucó allí y lo vio dormir largo rato con su postura desenfadada hasta que despertó.

Draco por su parte también despertó con una imagen acogedora, Harry sentado en una silla de su recamara, oculto bajo la media luz de la madrugada, su cabello alborotado y la piel blanca llena de marcas de sexo. Lo prepararon para ese día de su vida, el día en que despertaría con su Fil de la vie y un vinculo de magia solidificado entre ambos, aquel vinculo era un simple hilo dorado sujeto al meñique de Harry y que, con su luz tibia, se acercaba hasta el mismo Draco para terminar sujeto a su propio meñique.

Sólo podía verlo él, pero su silenciosa presencia cruzando la habitación era un recordatorio.

Harry era su pareja.

Draco sonrió adormilado cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

—Te ves hermoso—Draco le dijo, con su voz que se oía a sexo y sueño.

Harry le sonrió, hubiese sido una escena perfecta si sus ojos verdes no hubiesen brillado con tristeza.

—Debemos hablar, Draco.

—Hablaremos luego—el desestimó, extendió un brazo hacía Harry para que él se acercara a dormir un poco más—ven aquí y duerme conmigo, mon amour.

—No, Draco, de verdad debemos hablar.

Esa vez Draco si se alerto.

—¿Sucede algo malo ? ¿Te lastimé?

—No, nada de eso. Estoy bien—el hombre moreno se sentó erguido, aún desnudo pero con una expresión seria—Sólo que pensé te interesaría saber que en unas semanas me voy a Inglaterra.

La expresión que Draco adoptó fue de completa incredulidad, tal vez en ese momento pensó que Harry reiría diciendo que era sólo una broma, pero el hombre hablaba con seriedad.

—Debes estar bromeando—gruñó.

—¿Cómo podria bromear?—Potter frunció el ceño—Entonces Fleur tenía razón, quieres que me quede aquí.

—¿Qué Fleur- —Draco se pusó de pie intentando no explotar en un discurso agresivo, podía ser sólo un malentendido— Harry, acabamos de concretar un lazo de magia, somos una pareja, no es como firmar un contrato de papel y no vernos las caras en meses. Esto es magía, eres mi-

—No soy tuyo—chistó Harry con un gesto irritado—Sé que no es lo más recomendable, pero en Inglaterra esta mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos, debo volver. Puedo volver aquí los veranos sin dejar todo tirado allá.

Draco frunció el ceño, desnudo y ronco no parecía dejar de tener esa presencia altiva, sus ojos grises seguían punzantes desgarrando todo a su paso.

— _Eres mío_ —gruño con esa misma voz ronca—, por si no te has dado cuenta, no podría estar una ciudad entera apartado de ti. ¡Mucho menos miles de malditos kilómetros! ¡No me bastaría todos los putos veranos de nuestras vidas, Potter!

—Inglaterra es mi hogar—para Harry era cierto, no podía apartarse de su pasado, no volver a ver a Hermione, a Ron o el resto de los Weasley, a los pocos amigos que sobrevivieron o el cuadro maltrecho de Dumbledore en Hogwarts. Era un mundo que ni siquiera la presencia de Draco podía iluminar—No puedo simplemente dejarlo.

La risa de Draco lo sobresaltó, el hombre rubio lo miraba con una chispa de ironía en la mirada.

—¿El mismo hogar que te hace llorar todas las noches, Harry? ¿El mismo recuerdo de la chica del que tengo que hacerte olvidar antes de siquiera besarte?—alrededor de Malfoy se extendía una aura extraña, ajena, Harry nunca había sentido más que calidez proveniente de él—No, tu hogar es aquí en Francía, conmigo.

—Esto no tiene que ver con Ginny, quiero volver por mi cuenta.

—¡Tiene que ver con ella, tiene que ver con todos ellos! ¡Cada uno de esos ineptos que no se percataron de cuán mal estabas! ¿De verdad pretendes que siga ignorando lo mucho que sufres mientras espero a que todo se asiente? ¿Esperar al siguiente verano y luego qué? ¿Volver a empezar porque has vuelto a sentirte solo y culpable? No, no lo haré. No dejaré que vuelvas, no te apartarás de mí.

Tras cada palabra los puños cerrados de Harry temblaban más, una vez Draco paró de hablar para tomar una respiración, llamó a su varita y con una expresión enfadada convocó su ropa.

—Pues ¿Sabes algo? ¡Haré lo que me de la maldita gana! ¡Pretensioso presumido del demonio!

Harry dejó la habitación con un portazo y el rostro rojo por la furia, pasaron un par de minutos con Draco parado en medio de la habitación recobrando el aliento hasta que se diera cuenta de que aquel había sido el verdadero Harry, tal y como Severus lo había descrito.

Fuerte, testarudo... y malditamente orgulloso.

Y, al parecer, enojado.

* * *

 **Notas :**

¡Un jueves más! Este capítulo es uno de los especiales porque... ¡Es el penúltimo! (Y si, tiene lemmon, no se acostumbren ¿Eh?) Una semana más y esta historia acabara :D

¿No creían que todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas a partir de aquí, no? Draco y Harry son muy distintos así que al Harry tomar confianza y empezar a recuperar parte de su antigua actitud, habría desacuerdos. Pienso en Harry como alguien muy familiar, no abandonaría a los Weasley con tanta facilidad ni el lugar donde se desarrollo la guerra, por lo que tanto peleo.

Y Draco, él quiere a su Harry. ¿Por qué nunca puede tener a su Harry sin ningún problema?

Pobre, pobre Veela Malfoy.

Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado

¡Gracias por leer!

P.D. Les invito a que se pasen por mi blog o la página que administro (direcciones en mi perfil) si quieren estar al tanto de actualizaciones o cualquier percance.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1*)Merde, vous êtes tellement serré :** En frances; Mierda/Maldición, estas tan apretado. O una aproximación cercana.

 **(2*)Je ne peux résestire:** En Frances; Ya no podré resistir. 

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos:**

 **Dolce (** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Dolce. Tus review siempre son una felicidad para mí, la imagen de Draco y Harry abrazados de verdad es un amor, imaginármelos fue demasía entretenido y termine retratando algo muy simple a comparación de lo que hubo en mi mente pero quede satisfecha. Gracias por pasarte como siempre a dejar tu Review, besos y cuídate. **)**

 **Noah (** Así es, acertaste. La trama es algo predecible pero me alegra saber que te gusta. Si has llegado hasta aquí te darás cuenta que tu sangre de profeta, sigue allí. Porque ¡Han consumado su relación al más puro estilo Malfoy/Potter! Soy aún muy principiante en lemon, pero espero también te haya gustado. Besos y hasta el próximo jueves, el último además **)**


	6. Capítulo 6: Complemento

**Aclaraciones:**

-Fanfic Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual. Si no es de su agrado, no lea.

-Lenguaje Soez ligero.

-Draco es mitad Veela, si esto no te agrada, por favor, no leas.

 **-Este historia fue hecha para el "Festival Top!Draco 2016: AU´s" celebrado por las páginas We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry.**

* * *

 **Gracias a Scarlett O'Haran por betear este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 6:** Complemento.

Después de pensar mucho sobre la discusión ambos concluyeron que estaban arrepentidos de lo que dijeron, pero ninguno quería decirlo sin admitir que fueron unos completos idiotas respecto al tema, ¿Quién peleaba después del sexo? Al parecer sólo ellos dos.

Aunque Harry debía admitir que Draco tuvo parte de la razón, era humanamente imposible estar separados, lo supo aquellos tres días en los que lo único que le impidió desgarrar la puerta de su diminuto apartamento alquilado era su orgullo. Se había sentido solitario y llano, una parte de él divagaba en busca de Draco o un vistazo de su presencia, a veces el pensamiento de Draco traía consigo las vagas sensaciones de sentimientos ajenos, sabía que era su pareja en algún lugar teniendo una batalla con su orgullo tal como él lo hacía.

Pero Harry aún se encontraba renuente, deseaba volver a Inglaterra una vez más porque allí se encontraban sus amigos, las pocas personas que consideraba familia estaban esperándolo y había hecho una promesa de volver, lo único que lo ligaba a Francia era Draco, a pesar de lo intimo que se sentía estar con él y las experiencias compartidas, el hijo único de los Potter no podía imaginar no volver a su hogar.

Pero si esos tres días parecían un infierno de dudosa procedencia no quería saber cómo se sentía el plazo de un año entero hasta verse de nuevo, besarse o _tener sexo._

En ese momento quería hacerlo, el tener sexo por supuesto, no el experimentar lejos de Draco un año entero separados. Pero rayos, estaban tan lejos y se suponía que estaban enojados el uno con el otro, cada uno tenía sus razones para mantenerse de esa manera.

¿Pero no era estar enojados por una discusión algo demasiado trivial? Sólo quizás si lo visitaba y...

No, Harry negó. Estaban peleados, no habría sexo ni palabras compartidas, mucho menos besos o acurrucarse juntos...

 _Ni siquiera besos._

Estaba bien, estaba decidido, iría al apartamento de Malfoy y pondría las cartas sobre la mesa, entonces si eso no funcionaba bien podrían hacer el amor y arreglarlo todo después, como esas películas melosas que la Señora Weasley gustaba de ver.

Harry asintió poniéndose de pie del pequeño sillón del lugar, calzó unos zapatos viejos y con total seguridad se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse. Una pequeña casualidad quiso que Draco estuviese al otro lado de la puerta a punto de tocar.

—Yo-

Ambos murmuraron.

Que se fuese todo al pútrido infierno.

Harry haló la corbata de Draco para succionar su boca con un beso mientras este le empujaba dentro y cerraba la puerta a tientas, ambos buscaron ansiosos con sus manos los lugares que ya conocían con ansias, Draco lo empujó hasta la pared para sostenerle los muslos y engancharlos a sus caderas en pleno frenesí del beso y las manos inquietas, chocaron una mesita y la volcaron en el proceso, nada realmente importaba en ese pequeño momento divino en el que sus labios se tocaban después de tres días enteros.

—Merlín—Harry jadeó, pausado, apenas con aliento.

—¿Ves lo que-—Draco susurró, su cabello alborotado y el traje mal puesto—, lo que te dije? No pudo pasar media hora antes de que fantaseara contigo sobre la...

—Draco.

—No, no, no. Me escucharás, no puedes irte, si te vas te seguiré y no podré poner un sólo pie dentro de Inglaterra sin que me encarcelen y tenga un juicio por herencia de culpa, escúchame, si te vas te seguiré hasta el infierno y entonces tendrás tú toda la culpa Potter. ¿Me escúch-

Palabra tras palabra el nervioso discurso de Draco era cada vez más apresurado, Harry apretó los labios y le robó un beso una vez más.

—Me voy a quedar—le dijo cuando tomaron aire—Me quedaré, ¿Estas feliz con ello?

Draco tomó un gran suspiro con sus ojos llenos de incredulidad, apoyó su frente en la pared a lado de la cabeza de Harry con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

—Pensé que tendría que follarte una vez más para convencerte—el simple hecho de mencionar la palabra "Follar" hizo que Harry sintiera sus venas burbujeando una vez más, anhelando fundirse con la piel de Draco.

—Morgana, ¿Qué nos ocurre?—el moreno gimió recargando su frente en el hombro de Draco—No pude pensar más que en ti y en sexo durante todos estos días.

—Es _Le température(1*)_ —los susurros de Draco apenas se oían ahogados por los besos que propinaba al cuello de Harry, sus manos por otro lado dejaban inflada la piel del inglés a su paso.

—¿Qu-Qué es?—Carraspeó el Gryffindor

Los ojos grises plomizos lo miraron con cierto aire perdido, Draco paró las caricias por unos segundos antes de que su cerebro lograra formar algo coherente.

—Cosa de Veelas.

—Oh—la exclamación de Harry no expresó mucho ánimo, ¿era posible siquiera existiera una explicación más vaga? Draco no le prestó atención a la mueca de Harry, en vez de ello aún con el chico en sus brazos inspeccionó la entrada del lugar.

—Este apartamento es diminuto—confesó segundos después.

—¿Es lo único de lo que te has dado cuenta?—la risa de Harry se expandió por todo el lugar como una ola, era cálida y agradable, muy diferente a esas medidas risas que nunca lograron inundar el corazón de Draco hasta tal punto.

—Eso y que cuando estoy contigo me convierto en un reverendo idiota.

—Pensé que eras así siempre—Harry siguió riéndose.

—Oh, ya cállate—Draco gruñó antes de rozarle los labios con lentitud y volverlo a besar. Después de todo el pseudo-drama del la discusión besarse para compensar la sensación de necesidad se sentía correcto. La interrupción no tardo en llegar en forma de toquidos fuertes en la puerta.

—¡¿Qué es ese alboroto que tienes allí muchacho?! ¡Te dije que no trajeras chicas aquí!—una voz rasposa y vieja en un inglés tosco regañó desde el otro lado.

—Es el dueño—Harry suspiró entre besos y jadeos, sus manos ya desabrochaban el chaleco de Draco para desnudarlo—Ignóralo.

—¡Chico, responde!

—¿Es mago?—Draco preguntó distraído, haciendo lo propio con los pantalones de Harry.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

Gruñó una grosería antes de volver a poner los pantalones de Harry en su lugar y abrocharlos con cierta renuencia, cosas como aquellas sólo le pasaban a él.

—Deberás atenderlo tú, si ve que un Ministro le abre la puerta estarás en las próximas portadas durante meses y yo te acompañaré junto a un título escandaloso.

—¡Puedo escucharlos! ¡Abran la puerta!

Harry arrugó el ceño maldiciendo al hombre en su subconsciente, para compensar Draco le lamió la oreja y apretó sus nalgas cubiertas por los vaqueros descoloridos.

—Échalo de aquí—le animó con un susurro en su oreja.

Harry bufó mientras Draco entraba en la habitación para no ser notado.

Cuando abrió la puerta el casero lo recibió con un discurso a gritos sobre su comportamiento y las reglas del lugar, Harry sólo logró salir con una advertencia y un aumento de renta por la mesita rota.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

La casa de los Weasley se veía apacible desde la lejanía, los árboles rodeaban el paisaje de otoño con sus hojas ámbar y el viento helado. Era una bonita postal, Harry estaba sentado en el pasto observándola en tranquilidad hasta que una persona se interpuso frente a él.

—¡Harry!—era Ginny, supo entonces que era un sueño, eso con exactitud debido a que no había rastros de una pesadilla. La Ginny que le saludaba era la que recordaba en vida, pelirroja y pecosa, con su ojos marrones intensos y su figura delgada envuelta en un vestido blanco que la hacía lucir más delgada. La joven chica corrió descalza colina arriba hasta llegar juntó a Harry—¡Has tardado en verdad tanto! ¡Pensé nunca llegarías!

—¿Huh?—Harry se sorprendió de poder emitir un sonido sin problemas a pesar de que en sus sueños era difícil pronunciar una sola palabra, Ginny lo halaba de la mano, su tacto se sentía tan real, piel suave y cálida, llena de vida. Ella no era aquella sombra distorsionada que se presentaba en sus pesadillas, era la verdadera Ginny, la ruidosa muchacha de cabello largo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Fred y George no esperaran más con las escobas! ¡Apresúrate!

La chica lo volvió a halar con su menudo brazo para ponerlo de pie, sus risas lo acompañaron mientras lo hacía correr rumbo al patio de los Weasley donde Remus y Tonks festejaban los primeros pasos de Teddy y Molly los llamaba a cenar, con el aire chocándole contra la cara y las risas de Ginny, Harry sentía aquel sueño muy real.

—¡Oye gracias!—ella gritó mientras corrían.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Por dejarme ir y empezar de nuevo! ¡Se había vuelto doloroso verte sufrir durante tanto tiempo! ¡Pensé que Malfoy nunca lo lograría!

El impacto de esas palabras provocó que dejara de correr, Ginny siguió haciéndolo con una sonrisa abierta dirigida hacía él.

—¡Gracias!—ella rió, Harry vio atónito como sus pasos dejaron de ser apresurados para pasar a ser erráticos, el atuendo blanco puro se convirtió en los girones con que hubiera muerto en guerra y finalmente como un rayo de Avada Kedravra la alcanzaba para darle muerte.

A su alrededor volvió a erigirse el castillo de Slytherin, pero la voz de Ginny seguía allí, gritando esas palabras conciliadoras, entonces con aquella agradecida risa en su mente no se permitió tener miedo.

 **-CéstLaVie-**

—¿Soñaste algo agradable?—despertó sobre el pecho de Draco adormilado y una vez más, sucio. El recuerdo de su sueño aún estaba allí, la risa de Ginny incluso formaba un eco en sus oídos, pero no parecía perturbador ni sangriento, un acogedor sentimiento de alivio se encogía en su pecho en vez de la angustia

—Sí, fue agradable.

—Presiento que no debo preguntar, aún así...

Harry besó la barbilla de Draco con un suspiro cansado—Fue Ginny, ella estaba... viva. Y sonreía, parecía tan feliz.

Por alguna razón Draco comprendió que la visión alegre de Ginny hacía a Harry sentir más feliz que culpable.

—Fue agradable pensar que, en donde quiera que este, pueda estar feliz junto a Fred. Junto a todos—las palabras eran sinceras, Malfoy podía reconocer el cariño tras ellas, Harry verdaderamente había perdido a muchos como para dejar de sentirse culpable, pero que su compañía lo distrajera de esa culpa era un mero consuelo.

Con sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo del moreno Draco pensó con seriedad lo que diría a continuación, le dejó un beso en los labios ligero y perezoso antes de hablar.

—Cuéntamelo todo—le susurró, ojos color plomo intensos resaltaban en la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación. Ambos apenas cabían en la diminuta cama, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sentó sobre el regazo desnudo de Draco, era la misma posición que había adoptado durante el sexo.

—¿A qu-

—Ya lo has evitado mucho—el hombre rubio le acalló—Quiero saberlo todo Harry, ¿Qué sucedió en la guerra? ¿Cuántas personas perdiste? Necesito entender...—suspiró, una de sus manos se escapó para acariciar el costado del rostro del inglés, casi adorando su figura desnuda—, entender todo por lo que pasaste.

—No estoy listo para hablar de ello—intentó refutar el moreno.

—Nunca lo estarás si yo no doy el primer paso.

Harry lució un rostro consternado, pero cedió al cabo de unos minutos de insistencia.

—Fue un poco antes de verano, el día en que Snape, tu padrino, murió. No podíamos saber que se infiltrarían al Colegio, yo no tenía familia así que estaban todos allí para celebrar mi graduación, el profesor Remus, un antiguo amigo de mi padre, su esposa Tonks...

—Hija de Andrómeda, era mi prima, tenían un niño para ese entonces.

—Yo era el padrino—admitió sin ninguna expresión que denotara un sentimiento—Lo vi morir frente a mis ojos, Remus no alcanzó a salvarlos y para cuando me di cuenta... ellos ya estaban muertos, fueron los primeros. Cuando los vi, simplemente no pude hacerle frente a nadie, Voldemort no estaba allí pero me sentía aterrado y entonces... Snape...

Snape siendo atravesado por una espada, cubriéndolo con su vida, aquella que se escapó de esos ojos anhelantes de redención que muchas veces vio como vacios.

—La carta me llegó un día después—confesó Draco, distrayéndolo para que no llorara—En la que decía que daría la vida por ti, pensé que era un gran idiota, después, un valiente.

—Dumbledore sobrevivió, él dijo que solo yo y él importábamos a partir de ese momento. Un año después Dumbledore murió por una maldición oscura, no estaba preparado para perderlo.

—Fue la comidilla durante todo un mes, incluso el presidente llegó a angustiarse. No podía creer como relegaban toda la responsabilidad a sólo dos personas.

—...la profecía.

—Mi madre me la mostro. Decía que debías matarlo, no enfrentarlo solo. Si hubiese estado allí...

—Si hubieses estado allí me hubieses encerrado en un sótano para que nunca saliera a las misiones—Harry rió, las lagrimas que amenazan con enrojecer su rostro pálido se secaron.

—¡Por supuesto!—bufó Draco—No bromees con ello, lo hubiese hecho sin mirar atrás.

—Oh...—en verdad Harry lo había dicho en broma, caso contrario era el de Draco.

—Entonces, esa chica, Ginny...

—Era mi novia en aquel tiempo, murió igual que Snape, un Avada que era para mí la alcanzó el día en que encontramos la guarida de los Mortifagos.

—Empiezo a odiarla.

—Draco...

—Si la defiendes profanaré su tumba para gritarle que lo hicimos—confesó con total seriedad, en el fondo Harry sabía que era sólo un poco de humor.

—¡Draco!

 **C'estLaVie-**

La noche llegó temprano para ellos, tumbados en la pequeña cama, en algún momento Harry decidió tomar un baño al cual Draco le siguió con la excusa de ahorrar agua. No luchó mucho contra la idea debido al estado de embriaguez en la cual seguían sumergidos sus sentidos, pero semanas después Harry recordaría el sexo en la ducha con vergüenza.

—No sabía que cocinabas— Draco estaba frente a la cocina con ropa prestada demasiado ajustada y un rara expresión de concentración en el rostro, Harry lo miraba desde la mesa con cierta diversión—, cuando lo intentamos en tu apartamento quemamos todo.

—Hago pociones, no debe de ser muy distinto—el hombre desestimó, aunque, respecto a la comida sólo conocía la preparación de huevos con tostadas, no es que Harry debiera saberlo.

—Oh, claro—mientras se reía, Harry escribía una carta con letra apresurada sentando en la mesa adjunta, el rasgar en el papel hizo a Draco voltear con curiosidad.

—¿Qué escribes?— revolviendo huevos en un sartén Draco lucía una imagen muy hogareña, con el cabello revuelto húmedo goteando agua sobre su espalda fuerte, pero el gesto elegante de sus dedos al agregar pimienta rompía ese aire de normalidad.

—Es para mi familia, en realidad es para Hermione. Sé que ella entenderá y podrá preparar a los Weasley's ellos son algo...

—¿Neuróticos?—Draco ofreció como opción, los huevos chisporrotearon en el sartén para borrar su cínica sonrisa.

—Alarmistas—puntualizó el menor, una pequeña sonrisa en el costado de sus labios—Desde que Percy se mudó y murieron Fred y Ginny...

—Ha sido suficiente, no necesito lagrimas en mi cena, Potter—dejando dos platos de huevos revueltos con tostadas sobre la mesa Draco alejó la conversación de temas deprimentes. Con los ojos fijos en su plato Harry se sorprendió de lo comestible que parecía su contenido comparado con aquel pavo que intentaron hornear un par de semanas atrás, dejó la carta escrita hasta la mitad a un lado y tomó su tenedor presto a arriesgarse.

—Luce... bien. ¿Pero no es algo que se come en un desayuno? Son las nueve de la noche, Draco—a pesar de la renuencia jugó con un pedazo de huevo ajustándolo a su tenedor con cierta duda ¿Sabría tan bien como se veía? Con Malfoy nada era lo que parecía.

—Puede ser perfectamente una cena adecuada, cualquier cosa hecha con mis manos, por cierto, no _luce bien,_ esta _perfecto_ —Draco había dicho eso en un perfecto francés, resaltando cada sílaba como un dialogo ensayado de algún discurso.

—Oh, creo que es venenoso.

Harry hizo una mueca desagradable, burlándose de las pomposas palabras con una lengua afuera después de haber tomado un bocado.

Mientras fingía un forzado toser, Draco probó con un ademán disimulado de su propio plato, cocinar a comparación de cocer pociones nunca fue su fuerte, en la mansión sus elfos siempre tuvieron la comida lista con exquisita decoración y gusto. El sabor estaba bien, tal vez un poco salado pero no era nada que no fuera recompensado con las tostadas, así que fulminó con la mirada a Harry cuya tos había pasado a una risa rasposa.

—Enserio lo creíste—reía con fuerza.

—Pequeño bastardo...

—Mis padres me dieron a luz con felicidad, muchas gracias—Harry tomó otro bocado con una cara satisfecha.

No era como si Harry hubiera herido su orgullo en verdad, fingió molestia pero la risa del hombre, abierta y desgarbada le hizo sentir que hacía su trabajo como una pareja adecuada, Harry estaba feliz y lo era junto a él. Finalmente podía ver a ese chico de las fotos, de las descripciones detallas de Severus en las cuales hablaba del despierto muchacho que lograba meterse en problemas un año tras otro. Aquel que sonreía sin problemas ni preocupaciones por la muerte u la guerra.

—Luces hermoso justo ahora, así que calla y come, no lo arruines abriendo la boca—el tono de voz de Draco era tan suave que Harry sintió su corazón encogerse.

—¡Hey!, vamos, fue una broma— en cambio, su Harry seguía sonrojándose con esa gran sonrisa en los labios, lucía más guapo que el día que lo conoció, con sólo pantalones de pijama y los pies sobre la silla, con tanta confianza de abrirse ante él.

Harry envió la carta a media noche, llegaría al día siguiente a la casa de Ron y Hermione. Escrita al final con letra apresurada debido a que Draco le besaba el cuello en los últimos párrafos, era una disculpa llena de noticias esperanzadoras para la familia Weasley.

Hermione se quedaría aquel día llorando de felicidad en el hombro de Ron por culpa de las hormonas, con toda la ansiedad que llevara en sus hombros por años absuelta, le diría a Ron sin ningún tapujo sobre su embarazo en el calor del momento y los Weasley se enterarían en la noche, cobijados por la promesa en la carta escrita con la letra de Harry.

Y tres días después cuatro cartas llegarían al departamento de Draco, extrañamente dos de ellas serian dedicadas al "Estimado Sr. Malfoy ", para sorpresa de Harry descubriría que los Weasley eran en verdad celosos sobre con quien mantenía intereses románticos, en sus propias palabras "...había arrancado a Harry del seno familiar para nunca devolverlo" aunque con cierto encogimiento Harry sabría que le daban las gracias, Draco no pensaría igual.

Así que pasaría una semana entera enviando razones vía lechuza por las que él y nada más que él era el indicando para ser la pareja de Harry.

 **-C'estLaVie-**

Las costumbres de Draco habían cambiado un poco en tres cortos meses, nunca volvió al café muggle que visitaba desde su graduación, ahora era más cómodo preparar el desayuno junto a Harry, que había pedido un intercambio al escuadrón de Aurores franceses, el evento alegró tanto al presidente que para vergüenza de Harry hizo una fiesta de bienvenida privada, en la que Colette estuvo muy entusiasmada por verificar que él era "Monsieur Harry Potter"

Cuando se presentó con Draco, los chimes corrieron como la pólvora y los reporteros empezaron con su arduo trabajo de tomar una fotografía íntima de ambos, era en parte por ello y por la comodidad de hacerlo que ambos se empeñaron en aprender algo de cocina para tener desayunos y cenas privadas en el apartamento el cual pasó a ser de los dos, alquiler compartido y de vez en cuando una que otra pelea.

Draco en verdad no podía quejarse mucho sobre su relación con Harry, a veces quedaban rastros de esa sombra que deambulaba tras los ojos verdes expresivos, arreglaba ello con un beso o aquella frase de "Te ves verdaderamente guapo", por supuesto nada podía ser perfecto y era algo que ambos tenían en cuenta, ambos gozaban de caracteres fuertes. Harry era terco y Draco orgulloso, así que la discusión sobre una media sin pareja podía extenderse todo el día y terminar con sexo en la noche.

Fue exasperante la primera vez, pero conforme conocieron sus costumbres empezaron a ajustarse para formar una rutina pacifica levemente oscurecida por discusiones tontas, el sexo fluyó con suavidad entre la adaptación, después de que Le température cumpliera una semana había desaparecido y ambos se habían visto libres de hacerlo a conciencia sin parecer conejos en celo.

Ninguno de los dos podría olvidar el día en el que Raphael los encontró en la alfombra del despacho, Draco porque estaba orgulloso de tal hazaña y Harry avergonzado.

Raphael por su parte no podría volver a hablar sobre el trasero de Harry sin esperar una fractura en la mandíbula nuevamente.

—¿Hoy son magdalenas?—era domingo; los domingos se encargaban de despedir a los elfos e intentar arreglárselas por si solos, Harry miró por encima del hombro de Draco apoyándose en su espalda, una docena de magdalenas era puesta en la barra sobre una rejilla para ser enfriadas, Draco se había vuelto muy bueno con la receta.

—Fueron magdalenas ayer, y anteayer y el día antes de anteayer.

—Son buenas y a ti te gustan—Draco chistó, Harry odiaba cuando utilizaba aquel tono y si iba al caso también esas pijamas de seda que cubrían con tanta perfección su cuerpo, gustaba de encontrarlo desnudo, era más fácil apreciar las mañanas de esa manera.

—Me empiezan a dar nauseas— Harry volvió a quejarse.

Draco volteó para responder pero se quedó callado ante la vista de Harry recién levantado.

—Es un hermoso suéter, te queda como un guante.

—No te burles—el suave sonrojo en el rostro de Harry hizo que Draco sonriera, llevaba ese suéter viejo de Draco que había dejado en un silla al levantarse, era verde y al moreno apenas le tapaba los muslos—, lo encontré en la silla y me aburría buscar algo más.

—¿Más?—dijo interesado—¿No hay nada _más_ bajo ese suéter? ¿Acaso quieres que te coja en la mesa, señor Potter?

El leve sonrojo fue sustituido por un rojo intenso que coloreó las mejillas de Harry.

—No seas tan pervertido en la mañana—regañó entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en la mesa para morder una manzana, con una pose masculina que era completamente anulada cuando el suéter se subía por sus muslos con ansias de contradecir a su portador.

—Oh, ahora eres pudoroso—Draco se acercó con cuidado a la espalda de Harry para zambullir sus manos bajo la prenda, confirmó con suma satisfacción que no había nada debajo al delinear el trasero de Harry con sus manos desnudas—¿Donde está el pervertido chico que se dejó atar a los postes de la cama anoche?

—Maldita Morgana ¡Malfoy!—Harry escupió la manzana que comía, exaltado. Sí, tal vez era un estúpido cachondo en las noches pero gustaba de levantarse y tener un inocente desayuno con su pareja en la mañana.

—Vamos, mon amour—Draco susurró en su oído, la lengua húmeda le recorrió el cuello hasta llega a sus labios mientras una incipiente erección se ajustaba entre sus glúteos—, déjame hacerte el amor una vez más.

Bueno, los desayunos inocentes podían esperar en su opinión, dudo antes de halar a Draco de la barbilla para besarlo y ajustar sus cuerpos hasta que sus erecciones se sintieran tan apretadas entre sí que doliera, los pasos torpes los llevaron hasta la sala y luego al sofá tapizado, mientras se quitaban la ropa ligera y apartaban los cojines, Draco recordó no eran la primera vez que lo harían allí, Harry se recostó boca arriba para apresarlo entre sus piernas y devorarle la boca.

Semidesnudos y a punto de hacerlo, fue así como un carraspeo los interrumpió, en la sala había un espejo mágico que servía de decoración y abarcaba toda una pared, pero al contrario de mostrar un reflejo de vuelta, la imagen de la sala de la mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire ocupada por Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy era trasmitida desde el otro lado.

Draco estaba muy ocupado sumergiendo sus dedos en la entrada fruncida de Harry para cuando este se dio cuenta.

—¡Draco!

—¿Tan rápido gimes? Hoy estas sensiti-

—Tus padres—el gemido agobiado de Harry enseguida bajó su erección, cuando volteó comprobó que los rostros inescrutables de sus padres le devolvían la mirada—Maldito Merlín.

—Es un placer verte también, hijo— saludó la suave voz de Narcissa, vestía un pesado vestido que la hacía ver alta y elegante, a su lado Lucius al fin había hecho una mueca de asco que desentendía el que no era una estatua de mármol.

—Y un placer verlo a usted, joven Potter. Aunque en tales situaciones—el carraspeó incomodo de Lucius fue suficiente para que ambos pasaran del Shock al pánico, Harry convocó la primera ropa que se le vino a la mente, su nuevo uniforme de auror fue lo que lo tapó enseguida, Draco aún llevaba los pantalones desabrochados al voltearse.

—Padre, madre—Draco tragó grueso intentando imitar compostura, se puso de pie rígido mientras se cerraba el cierre del pantalón—No es un buen momento ahora.

—Bueno, queríamos saber más de ti que las cartas, recordarte de vez en cuando que tienes un espejo mágico del tamaño de una habitación siempre es bueno—Lucius chistó.

—Y queríamos ver al señor Potter, nunca pensé que de todas las personas fuese él. No me malentienda, sé que harás feliz a nuestro Dragón—comentó Narcissa con una risita, Lucius asintió, vestido en su traje y con su bastón firme clavado contra el piso era todo un personaje. Harry aún esperaba que le gritara alguna maldición por haberlo encontrado a punto de tener sexo en el sofá con su hijo.

—Oh—Harry intentaba articular, rojo de la vergüenza sentía que aún estaba desnudo a pesar de llevar el uniforme—, es un placer verlos de nuevo. Señor, Señora Malfoy.

—Aunque no en tales circunstancias es cierto—Lucius admitió.

—Éramos iguales a su edad—admitió Narcissa con total normalidad—, concebimos a Draco en apenas un mes.

—No necesito esa información, madre.

—Oh, claro que sí—la voz ronca de Lucius siguió—, es una lástima que no puedan tener hijos ¿Han pensado en adoptar?

—Padre...

—¿Adoptar?—Harry exclamó alarmado—Nosotros ni siquiera... sólo llevamos juntos un par de meses.

—Es cierto, primero deben de casarse—ofreció Narcissa como afirmación—¿La fecha es próxima? Recuerda que debes habilitar un espejo completo en el lugar de la recepción, no quiero perderme tu boda, Draco.

—Casarse, ¿casarnos?—la interrogación de Harry fue dirigida por esa vez hacía Draco, el hombre rubio bufó—¿Nos casaremos? Digo, ¿Debemos hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que sí, no puedo creer que no lo han hablado después de tanto ¿Qué han estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo?

Tener sexo como conejos no parecía ser una buena respuesta, Harry se dijo.

—Nosotros no...

—Muy bien, adiós—Draco sintió que había tardado mucho en finalizar la comunicación y bloquearla con su varita—, ellos van a matarme, mientras más viejos parecen más insistentes en hacerme avergonzar.

—¿Vamos a casarnos?—Harry lucía incrédulo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá donde Draco frotaba sus sienes.

—Oh—masculló él—Por supuesto que no si no quieres, son meras formalidades, pero... si acaso quieres hacerlo en algún momento sólo...

—Sí—Harry murmuró, casi como un suspiro.

—¿Dijiste... ?

—Casémonos, no hoy o mañana pero... podemos poner una fecha lejana y hacerlo, algún día. Invitar a los Weasley, incluso podríamos hablar con el Ministro y levantar el Orden de Aislamiento a tus padres...sólo si...

Draco no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, su boca estaba seca y, de nuevo, el control de la situación se escapaba de sus manos.

Decidió hacer algo que nunca le enseñaron, seguir la corriente.

—Sí—balbuceó—¿Por qué no? Hagámoslo.

—Sí—Harry apoyó su mano en la de Draco—Hagámoslo.

Ambos sabían que lo harían, en lejano día que hoy se les antojaba imaginar perfecto, pero por ese momento estaban muy cómodos con su rutina de las mañanas y magdalenas para desayunar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Fin! ¡Esto es el fin! –llora desconsoladamente-

Hemos culminado este pequeño fanfic ¡oh, es la primera vez que termino un long-fic! ¿Esto puede clasificarse como long fic? Espero que sí, porque estoy muy orgullosa de lo que quedo. Sé que ha terminado algo al aire pero no pude contenerme de poner un final tontuelo y romántico, ambos están tan embobados por él otro que casarse no parece una mala idea, aunque sí, pactaran una fecha lejana. Si alguien pregunta un cuánto yo diría un aproximado de cinco años. Si se han dado cuenta, el fic termina y empieza igual, con una rutina diaria y luego una sorpresa y claro, el cambio de planes.

Ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con ustedes, sobre todo efectuar actualizaciones semanales ¡Eso fue espectacular!

Como siempre gracias por leer y por haber seguido esta historia ¡Besos y gracias!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1*) Le température:** En Frances, literalmente; la temperatura. Esto no es un celo como tal, es más bien una etapa de la pareja en donde los vínculos de magia se asientan y empiezan a manifestarse con una desmedía atracción sexual, que funciona como una respuesta natural, dado que así la pareja tendrá más contacto y podrá relacionarse con mayor facilidad.

* * *

 **Respuesta a anónimos:**

 **Dolce (** Hola preciosa, va a ser el último review de este fanfic que voy a poder responderte debido a que eres una anónima. Adoro responder sus comentarios así que no te preocupes. Gracias a ti de corazón por dejar siempre un review y seguir este pequeño proyecto hasta el final. Besos y muchos abrazos **)**

 **AnataYume (** Hola Anata! Pues he respondido una de tus dudas en este último cap ¡Tres días! ¡Apenas tres días! Debemos admitir que son unos dramáticos que no pueden estar sin el otro por mucho tiempo –niega desaprobatoriamente- Siempre me encanta cortar los caps en una escena interesante, si no siento que no tiene mucha gracia. Gracias por dejar review y si estás leyendo esto acompañar a mi fanfic hasta sus últimos minutos. ¡Besos! **)**

 **Noah (** ¡Hola! ¿De verdad estuvo bien el lemon? ¡Es una alegría! Me considero muy inexperta en ese tipo de narraciones aún, espero mejorar :D Sigues profetizando cosas, lo cual ya es sospechoso. ¡Termino con mucho amor y eso me pareció taaaan adecuado! Y bueno, tenemos una fecha, se casan en cinco años xD Gracias por haber seguido este fic y ser tan dulce para dejarme un review. ¡Besos Anóm! **)**

* * *

 **Gracias por haber seguido este pequeño fanfic, se los agradezco mucho.**


End file.
